


Body Swappers

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), readitallinonego



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, Dick Jokes, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Freaky Friday - Freeform, G!P, Girl Penis, Harli - Friendship, O'Solo - Freeform, PREATH - Freeform, Talex - Friendship, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitallinonego/pseuds/readitallinonego
Summary: Freaky Friday meets the USWNT when Tobin, Ali, and Kelley are switch bodies. Tobin in Ali's body, Ali in Kelley's body, and Kelly in Tobin's body. Alpha/Beta/Omega





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tobin's mind is in Ali's body, Ali's mind is in Kelley's body, and Kelley's mind is in Tobin's body.
> 
> Alphas: Hope, Ashlyn, Tobin  
> Omegas: Kelley, Ali, Christen

“Babe, something is poking me in the butt,” Tobin complained, her voice sounding strange to her ears. She, however, assumed it was just different from all the grunting and screaming Christen had her doing the night before. The forward, in her pre-heat haze, had been extremely eager after her mate had been cleared from medical. Tobin’s head injury had only slowed down the two a little, the omega doing much of the work as she let her alpha lie back and enjoy as she rode her hard cowgirl style.

“Mmmmm, you’ve never complained before,” Ashlyn moaned, pushing into the younger woman next to her.

Tobin was up in a moment. Pulling the covers with her as she realized she was naked. Perhaps if she had looked, she would have seen the very important thing she was missing between her legs.

“What are you doing? Where’s Christen? And for fucks sake cover your damn cock!” Tobin hissed.

Ashlyn stared at her girlfriend like she had gone crazy. Why was Ali talking to her like this? She normally loved to play with _Ms. Big_ , especially in the morning. The omega was even hornier than her alpha mate most of the time.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok Ali?”

“Ali?” Tobin yelled, her frustration getting to her. She didn’t understand what was going on. “I’m Tobin. So please cover your fucking cock already.”

Ash shook her head, her cropped hair falling in her eyes. She at least did as her seemingly possessed girlfriend asked. Unfortunately, Ali (Tobin) had the sheets. The alpha stood, her cock standing at attention, bouncing in the air.

Ali (Tobin) swallowed, she had never really looked at her teammate before. Now, seeing Ashlyn’s hard swollen member, was more than a little intimidating. The short haired alpha having more than an inch on her own member. Tobin looked down, noticing for the first time that her own member was missing. She cursed, something that was quickly becoming a thing. Luckily, there was a mirror in the room letting the normally alpha turned omega look at herself in the mirror.

“ _Fucking hell!_ ”  

* * *

Ali’s eyes were still closed, her body responding by its own violation. Ash normally waited until she was more awake, but it wasn’t the first time she had been woken up to a finger inside of her.

“Mmmmmm...that’s it,” she moaned. Her voice was higher, but she paid it no mind, thinking it was just the morning that made her voice sound funny.

A firm slap landed against her ass. “You know the rules, pet.”

Ali’s wasn't sure what it was, maybe a combination of things. The sultry husk that seemed to make her body respond immediately despite the voice sounding nothing like her mate, the slap to the ass, or the term of endearment. Regardless, her eyes shot open. “Hope?”

Hope clicked her tongue, smacking Ali’s ass a second time. “You sure are towing the line. That’s your second warning.”

Ali felt her heart stop in her chest. She hadn’t just done that. She loved Ashlyn. She couldn’t possibly have cheated on Ashlyn with _Hope_ of all people.

Yet there she was. Naked. In Hope Solo’s bed.

What the fuck had she done?

Ashlyn would never forgive her. If it had been anyone else, Ashlyn might have been crushed, but she was sure they could work through it. But Hope? Fucking Hope was going to destroy her entire life. Hope was Ashlyn’s competition at every turn. There was _no one_ that would hurt Ashlyn worse than Hope. As soon as she found out, Ashlyn would surely break their mating bond and Ali’s life would be over as she knew it.

Why had she done it? The last thing she could remember was falling asleep in Ashlyn’s arms. But she knew Hope, and Hope loved Kelley.

Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe.  It was like a weight that pressed on her chest while the whole world collapsed in on her. What had she done?

“Shit. Are you okay? Sit up,” She felt Hope guiding her and was powerless to put up any effort to stop her. “Deep breaths, it’s going to be okay.”

She followed Hope’s instructions, eventually matching Hope’s breathing to help herself calm down. It took several minutes and the pit in Ali’s stomach felt like it would never go away. She glanced up at Hope, expecting to see the same pit of guilt that she felt reflected in Hope’s eyes. Instead, Hope looked at her with clear concern.

“You had a panic attack.” Hope explains. “At least I think that’s what it was. Get up, we’re going to go see Dawn.”

“I’m fine.” Ali tried to placate.

“You aren’t fine. Kelley, you scared the shit out of me.”

Kelley? Ali looked down at herself, suddenly noticing the patchwork of moles and freckles that dotted her forearms. She felt relief wash over her when she noticed that her tattoo was missing from the inside of her arm. “I’m Kelley.” She blew out a breath of relief despite the ridiculousness of the statement.

Hope cursed under her breath and practically yanked Kelley (Ali) out of bed behind her. “I _knew_ I should have had Dawn check you out more. But _no._ I had to listen to your idiotic, ‘come on Hopey, I’m fine. If I had a concussion, could I do this?’ I swear to god, Kel, if you have a concussion I’m going to kill you.”

Ali smirked, trying to fight the growing urge to laugh as Hope tugged her toward the front door. “You want to go see Dawn right _now_?” They were both completely naked and Hope didn’t seem to care in the slightest that Dawn’s office was on the other side of the hotel.

When Hope didn’t answer, and instead yanked the door open and tugged Kelley (Ali) behind her, Ali had her answer. She barely had a second to grab a jacket before the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Kelley’s head throbbed as she felt herself tugged back into consciousness, not that she was going to tell Hope that. Instead, she wiggled her ass hoping that her mistress might wake up and be ready to play.

Nothing was poking her in the back like it usually did in the morning. Hope always had morning wood. Even when she was laid up in the hospital or concussed, she was already ready for a little loving from her omega.

“You not excited for me?” she husked.

Arms encircled her waist and pulled her against a body that felt familiar, yet not like Hope at all. Hope’s embrace was strong and felt like it surrounded her. This was smaller, lighter and sharper.

“Again? Really? Not before yoga,” Christen complained, her head going into the crook of the other woman’s shoulder.

Kelley pulled back, looking over her shoulder. She tilted her head in confusion. “What is…. ohhhhh it’s the college dream again!”

She lay backed on the bed, wiggling her hips for the time noticing that there was something hanging between her legs that was not normally there. She peeked under the covers before throwing them off completely. She was pleased with the length, though not as large or thick as Hope’s; it was a decent size, bigger than what they used to use for a strap-on back in college.

The defender moved her hand to the semi-flaccid cock, feeling the weight of the flesh in her hand. “Alright,” she chuckled, “I got a cock instead of a strap-on. I can dig that.”

Christen tilted her head, hair falling over the side of her face. This did not seem like her Toby. They had not been together long, but she still felt like she would know the different aspects of her favorite midfielder. This seemed more like...someone else. And why was she mentioning a college dream and strap-ons?

“Ok Pressy, have at me.”

“Ummm…”

“Come on; just like old times.” It was just a dream anyway. It was not the first-time Kelley had dreamed about a teammate or even someone from her past. Hope didn’t mind, she thought it was cute whenever her _pet_ woke up hot and bothered. They were both comfortable enough in their relationship to know they both thought other people were hot and that they would never act on any of those notions, at least not without their mate with them in those acts. They were in love after all.

Chris shook her head. “I think...I am not...can you come with me to see Dawn. I need to talk with her.”

Kelley, who still had not realized she was in Tobin’s body, grumbled. Still, she got up to accommodate the other girl’s request. She may want sex in this dream, but she was not heartless enough to deny Christen if she really needed to see their fitness trainer.

Maybe the sex dream had something even better in store.

* * *

Tobin (Kelley) and Christen were the last to arrive in the emergency Dawn session, not that they knew that the others were there for the same reason.

“Yes,” Tobin (Kelley) cheered. Everyone turned to her.

Before anyone could say anything, the midfielder’s body was moving towards Hope. The keeper was still naked, her hand over her cock, finally realizing that she should have grabbed something to put around herself. She normally had no problem with nudity, proud of her body and especially her size, but she hadn’t expected the whole team to show up.

“Babe,” the real Kelley breathed, kissing Hope.

Immediately, the number one keeper backed up, holding the person she thought was Tobin at arm’s length.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“It’s okay, it’s just a dream,” the real-Kelley chuckled, going in to kiss her mate again only to have her pull away once again. She pouted. “Come on Hopey, I agree with you that these aren’t really the ones we’d want to have an orgy with, but can’t dream you be a little more compliant and just kiss me.”

Ali (Tobin) wanted to scream. Her body was against Hope’s naked form. Even if her own body was fully clothed, it was still weird. The keeper had moved her hand away from her crotch to hold the other woman at arm’s length. Nothing was making sense, though Tobin had a feeling that the person in her body must be Kelley.

“This isn’t a dream,” she insisted, as upset about that truth as anyone.

“If this isn’t a dream, then why is Hope here naked?” Tobin (Kelley) challenged back at her. Turning to Hope, Tobin’s body continued, “Come on. I know I have this weird _thing_ between my legs, but I promise you are still in charge, _mistress_.”

Hope froze, before pushing Tobin (Kelley) away forcefully. She turned to Kelley (Ali) and whispered furiously. “You _told_ her?”

Kelley (Ali) flushed, still embarrassed to be mostly undressed and next to Hope who wouldn’t let her out of arm’s reach. Especially with her own mate on the other side of the room. “I didn’t.”

“I swear if this is some prank, I’m going to kill you, Kelley. Concussion or not, I will _murder_ you.”

“I’m telling you, that’s not Kelley. I am.” Kelley explained, looking at her own body somewhat sympathetically. “You are Tobin, right?”

Real-Tobin raised her hand, “Nope. She’s not. I’m over here.”

“Ahh, cool. A three-way.” Tobin (Kelley) nodded. “Anyway, I don’t know why everyone is so bent out of shape. This is just a dream.”

“It’s not a dream!” The other five people in the room groaned.

“If it’s not a dream, what is it?” Kelley challenged in return.

Ashlyn frowned. “I still have no idea what is actually happening. Can someone _please_ tell me what’s going on?”

“We switched bodies.” Kelley (Ali) explained with a sigh. She didn’t like the look of confusion and hurt that graced her mate’s features, but this whole morning was almost too much. “I’m Ali. Tobin is in my body and Kelley is in Tobin’s.”

“This is the stupidest prank I ever heard of,” Hope muttered under her breath.

“It’s not a prank,” Ali (Tobin) assured.

“Really Ali? I’d expect this from Tobin and Kel. But you too? We were all worried sick about you and you think this is some joke?” Hope fumed.

“So then what is Christen doing here?” Ashlyn frowned, still looking to get answers.

Both Christen and Ali (Tobin) winced. They had only mated a few months ago, and really were doing everything in their power to keep their relationship as private as possible. Mating had been a somewhat spontaneous decision for the pair, one that neither regretted, but they definitely didn’t need the opinions of their well-meaning teammates while they still tried to figure everything out. They just wanted the freedom to explore their new bond without the pressure of all their friends teasing and trying to offer advice. Sure, they still were teased _mercilessly_ on their individual ‘crushes’ on each other but had somehow managed to navigate a couple of camps successfully with no one being the wiser.

“I’m Tobin’s roommate for this camp.” Christen lied, hoping it was convincing. It was true, after all. It just wasn’t the _only_ reason she was nervously waiting for Dawn to look Tobin over.

“Yah, roommate. Right.” Kelley rolled her eyes. Then remembering her new piece of equipment, she grinned. “Hope, guess what. I have a dick!”

“Don’t touch it!” Ali (Tobin) cried. The last thing she needed was for Kelley to be fondling her cock, especially in front of everyone.

“Alright. Everyone calm down.” Dawn stepped into the room and frowned when she saw she had two more patients. Turning to Tobin (Kelley) and Christen, she frowned. “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re here for the orgy.”

“TOBIN!” Christen yelled, now starting to see that this really was not the alpha she was mated with. They had known each other a while, dating only for a short time, though. Could this be an aspect of the woman she had yet to come across? Weirdly, some sort of body swap made more sense.

“We are not!” Hope hissed, trying to get away from the suddenly clingy Tobin (Kelley). She tried to move closer to her mate, but Kelley (Ali) inched away from her. Her heart clenched at the apprehension on Kelley’s face.

“But this is my dream, and I want sex!” the real Kelley pouted, the whine coming out of Tobin’s mouth throwing everyone off.

“YOU’RE NOT IN A DREAM!” The room yelled at her, startling Dawn, who, up until that point, had not heard about the whole ‘dream orgy’ thing.


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn deals with the body swappers while the others go to practice.

“Ok, ok, what is going on?” Dawn asked, looking around the room.

Suddenly, the room was full of voices talking over one another. The fitness coach held up her hands to silence the group and immediately drew quiet. “Ok, let’s start with you, Solo. Why are you not wearing clothes?”

“Something is wrong with Kelley so I had to run her here as quickly as possible. I think she has a concussion. She had a panic attack and just said she was Ali.”

Ash interjected. “Ali and now Tobin are saying the same thing, so unless Kelley is trying some sort of prank - which she should admit to right now if she is because it is  _ soooo  _ not funny - then I think they all may be concussed after colliding yesterday.”

All eyes turned to Kelley (Ali), but Tobin (Kelley) had already interjected, offended at Ash’s accusation. “Who says it would be  _ me _ that pulled this as a prank? It could have as easily been Tobin or Ali?”

Christen’s brow furrowed. “Babe, why are you referring to yourself in the third person? She was talking about Kelley anyway.”

“ _ Babe _ ?” Kelley (Ali) asked, not completely surprised by the term of endearment but noting the slip. The fans all thought that Tobin had a crush on Alex, but Ali knew their relationship was just that of friendship. Christen and Tobin, however, were a completely different story. Ali was an expert in team crushes and had known for months that something was happening with ‘ _ Preath _ ’. There was no way Tobin would be following Press around like a little lost puppy and then suddenly go all smiley recently, if something major wasn’t happening.

“She means ‘babe’ like in a roommate way.” Ali (Tobin) lamely tried to help.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Tobin (Kelley) pointed out.

“Enough!” Dawn said firmly. This entire mess was slipping out of control, and she didn’t have long before those knot-head alphas started arguing, pumping out pheromones, and trying to battle each other. “Solo, go get clothes.”

“But Dawn,”

“ _ Now. _ ”

There weren’t many omegas that could get away with ordering around Hope Solo, but Dawn was one of them. She struck fear into each of her players, with good reason. And right then, she had to figure out what was going on with her players without this becoming a scene.

“But she didn’t even get to see my new dick,” Tobin (Kelley) frowned. She still wasn’t sure that this wasn’t a dream.

Dawn held back from rolling her eyes. “The rest of you,” she pointed at them, “if you think you are in someone else’s body, go stand over there; and if you’re not, then wait outside the door.”

“Dawn!” Hope cried, having still not budged towards the door. Instead, she planned to filch the other keeper’s jacket. At least then, she could stay around for whatever examination they were going to do to Kelley.

“You can’t be serious,” Ash groaned, finally thinking the fitness trainer had either lost it or was somehow in on the prank.

“I am. Though I admit, I never thought I would say that sentence out loud.”

Dawn waited, giving the room a pointed look. She was not joking. The room began separating. Hope shuffled towards Ashlyn, her hands covering her cock.

“Ash, give me your jacket,” she hissed.

“No way. Go upstairs and put on your own clothes.”

The star keeper attempted to remove the younger alpha’s jacket by force. They began to scuffle, Hope pulling and Ash shoving her back.

“Stop it.”

“Give it to me.”

“No, I don’t want your junk on my jacket.”

“But I need it!”

Christen closed her eyes. Hope was having a hard time covering herself with one hand while trying to physically remove Ashlyn’s jacket with the other. The omega forward had gotten an eyeful of her teammate’s package, something she dearly wished she hadn’t. Her mind immediately going thinking thoughts unbidden.  _ How does Kelley take that? She is huge! God, I hope she is still not as into taking it up the backdoor as she used to be. Hope would ruin her.  _

The forward shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. “Just take my jacket.”

The alphas stopped fighting mid-fight. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, just cover up already!” Christen growled, her patience was growing thin. Something was obviously wrong with Tobin and instead of helping, the two alphas were making the situation worse. If giving Hope her team issued jacket would help Dawn assess Tobin faster, then all the better. “Just wash it before giving it back.”

Hope nodded, grateful for the omega’s kindness. She blushed as she realized how much smaller Christen was and finally tied the jacket around her waist like an apron. The material was barely enough to cover her, but for now at least, it would do.

“Now that you knotheads are done,” the trainer turned the girls near the wall, “I want you all to tell me who you think you are.”

“Ali.”

“Tobin.”

“Kelley.”

None of the names matched the right bodies. The older woman felt a headache coming on. “Ok, Kelley are you  _ sure  _ this is not some elaborate prank?” The only reason Dawn was even entertaining the idea was that Heath and Krieger were involved. If Pinoe and Kelley had come down with the same excuse she would have sent them right back on their way.

“I’m Ali, and I wouldn’t do something like this,” the defender in Kelley’s body insisted. She did not like having the accusing eyes looking at her.

“And I, Kelley, did nothing of the sort,” Tobin (Kelley) said, exasperated that people were not understanding. The idea that this was dream was slowly slipping away, though a part of her - a large part of her - still had hope she was in dreamland.

“I,  _ Tobin, _ would like to get out of this body so that I can have breakfast. I’m starving.”

“Speaking of breakfast, that’s where the rest of you should be.” Dawn pointed out to the others hovering just outside the door. “I know Jill is going to call a team meeting right after and then start practice. I don’t know how long the tests will take, but I’ll notify each of you as soon as I know anything.”

Ashlyn, Christen and Hope all began to protest, but Dawn held her ground. “Today is an open practice. If this,” she made a vague hand gesture toward the girls lined up by the wall, “is related to the concussions, then I can justify all three of them missing practice without any fear of losing roster spots. But Jill would go into a rage if she lost all six of you. Go. Now.”

There wasn’t any room for argument, not with the way that Jill’s tactics could change on a whim. Reluctantly, Christen pulled herself away from the room first and hoped that the two alphas would be worried enough about their mates to forget about her presence.

With one last glare from Dawn, Ashlyn sighed. “Fine.”

Abandoned, Hope  _ really _ didn’t have a choice. “If she gets hurt - “

“Get out of here,” Dawn repeated, striding over to forcefully shut the door to the treatment room. Thankfully, Hope seemed more concerned with finding out the answer to Kelley’s predicament than being obstinate and let the door shut in front of her.

“Alright ladies. Who’s first?”

* * *

Breakfast and the team meeting passed without any word from Dawn, and the more that the seconds ticked by, the angrier Hope got. This  _ had _ to be a prank and she had no doubt who was responsible for it.

Kelley.

If she wasn’t so livid, she’d be almost impressed. In fact, not that she would  _ ever _ admit this to her mate, but Kelley’s antics were often so well thought out and researched that Hope had to give her credit. She could plan an elaborate prank just as well as she could jump out behind the vending machine and scare an unsuspecting schmuck.

Her fury was noticeable to everyone on the field and in the stands. She played like a woman unhinged and had already made several brilliant saves in their scrimmage game.

The whole commotion was having the opposite effect on Ashlyn, who felt like her worry was making her bumble around like some five-year-old. Luckily, Christen seemed to be having an uncharacteristically bad practice so Hope’s team led by only a slim margin.

When the final whistle blew, the team slowly moved off the pitch, the trio taking the longest. They all knew how concussion testing went, no doubt Dawn would keep them out for a little while longer. They just wanted their girls back to normal; if it meant anxiously twiddling their thumbs for a little while longer, then they would just have to put up with it.

“I’m not really hungry,” Ash muttered.

“Dawn won't be letting us in yet.” Hope wanted to talk to Kelley, wanted to hear her say how this was all a joke. The defender was taking this one a bit too far. She had caused herself and two other players to miss practice for a prank, something she had never done before. It was altogether irresponsible and foolish.

“Maybe she will be able to solve this thing.” Christen, unlike the other two, was hopeful. Things didn’t feel right. It wasn’t like a normal concussion. She had never heard of anyone saying they were someone else. Normally, they would either not know who they were or not remember the past couple years. “Maybe she could figure out why everyone isn’t where they are supposed to be.”

“You have got to be kidding, Pressy! You don’t believe them, do you?” The older keeper was shocked. “It has to be a Kelley prank!”

Ash shook her head. She did not necessarily agree that they had switched body, but she was sure it was not a prank. Their behavior was so uncharacteristic. When Ali had jumped away from her this morning, she had felt her heart drop into her stomach. There was no way the defender would have kept up the joke once she saw the fear in her mate’s eyes. Ali would have told her, let her in on the joke with them by now. Something was wrong. “No, I think they just hit their heads harder than we thought. It made them confused.”

“You’re saying you think your mate is really in my mate’s body?”

“I never said that! Just that something is obviously wrong. You should have seen Ali this morning; it was like she had never seen me naked before.”

“Lucky her,” Solo snipped. Ash pushed her back. Christen just sighed, used to the stupid alpha macho behavior to an extent. At least, Tobin rarely acted that way.

“If it isn’t a prank, then there is probably something really wrong with them, right?”

The two alphas stopped their bickering. Ash cocked her head to the side. “You seem awfully concerned about Tobin. Care to share why, Pressy?”

The forward blushed, realizing that this question had been coming since she walked her mate down to Dawn. Of course, they would pick up on her overly friendly concern. She still did not want to tell anyone without talking to her partner and being on the same page first. “I am sure I have no idea what you mean.”

“Sure, sure.”

“Seriously, I am just a concerned friend. Tobin would do the same for me.”

“Yah, but Tobs does it because she has a massive crush on you.” It wasn’t the first-time Press had heard this. Alex had been the first one to come to her, begging her to tell Tobin if she wasn’t interested. The other omega had just been concerned about her best friend being hurt. The funny thing was, Christen and Tobin had already been seeing each other. Still, they were happy in their little bubble.

“No, she doesn’t. And I don’t either. We are just friends.”

“Hmmmm...the lady doth protest too much, methinks.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “Ash. Please stop before you hurt yourself.” Turning to Christen, she tried to smile reassuringly, but it came out more like a grimace. “I’m sorry they got you worked up, but I know Kelley, and this is most definitely some big joke. It’s just not funny.”

“I know Kelley too.” Christen pointed out. “Better than almost anyone. And I don’t think even she would take it this far.”

“Ali wouldn’t take this long to crack.” Of that, Ashlyn was positive. Her mate wouldn’t let her suffer for this long without letting her in on the joke. “If it was a prank, she would have told me by now.”

“Listen, you may think you know Kelley or even Ali, but my squirrel is smart. She would do just about anything for a prank. She is a genius when it comes to these things. Once she convinced me I needed glasses by putting a film on all the electronics in the house to make things look blurry.”

“No, I don’t think they could be this coordinated. I think something is seriously wrong,” Christen persisted, more and more willing to believe that perhaps their souls had switched bodies.  

“Nothing’s wrong! Look, I’m going to talk to Kelley because this has gone too far.”

“Or they have a concussion.”

“ _ Or _ they are telling the truth and instead of helping, we are just making it harder for them.”

“Okay, let’s say,  _ just  _ for the sake of argument that they are telling the truth. That would mean that  _ Tobin _ woke up next to Ashlyn.”

“Naked.” Ashlyn pointed out. Although Hope was trying to prove the opposite, Ali’s reaction made more sense if she really was Tobin.

“Gross.” Hope shuddered at the thought. “And that means that when you woke in the same room as  _ Kelley  _ -”

“She asked me to ‘have at her like old times’. Tobin has  _ never  _ talked to me like that.”

“Because she’s too much of a pussy,” Ashlyn muttered under her breath.

“Regardless. Kelley - or if you guys are right  _ Ali  _ \- and I were just about to say good morning before she scared the shit out of me.”

“Wait. ‘Good morning’? What does that mean?” Ashlyn bristled at the thought of Hope touching  _ her _ mate.

“It means good morning.”  

“Wait! Are you talking about sex?” Ash pressed, stepping into Hope’s space.

“That’s none of your business.” Hope snarled, warning the other keeper to step back. She wasn’t in the mood for some alpha battle when she was already livid at Kelley’s ‘prank’.

But Ashlyn was already too worked up to care. “I can’t believe you, Solo! You slept with Ali?”

“No. I slept with Kelley. My mate.” Hope rolled her eyes.

“Unless  _ my  _ mate was in your mate’s body.”

“You can’t be serious! Do you even hear yourself? I wouldn’t cheat on Kelley.”

“So, it was sex!” Harris shoved the other keeper hard.

“We didn’t even get that far.” Hope pushed Ashlyn back, bristling at the insinuation. Neither she nor Kelley were opposed to sleeping with other people, as long as they agreed and were there together. But Hope would never cheat on Kelley. Ever. Even the insinuation that she would made her alpha roar at the insult. “Look, just trust me. Dawn’s probably already figured out that this was a big prank and is lecturing them on being such assholes.”

“I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember woso prompts go here: https://wosoprompts.tumblr.com/submit. All others will be disregarded.


	3. Professional Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and the boby swappers try to figure things out.

Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to hold off a headache. She had run every test she could think of and still had no explanation for what could possibly be causing this terrible situation. “Alright. Fine. Did any of you - I don’t know - wish to be one of the other three? Eat Chinese food made by a meddling but well-meaning cook with magical powers?”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Kelley (Ali) groaned.

“What? I’m out of options, and if this really isn’t a prank, then we have to focus on the more important aspect of fixing you.”

“That hardly seems scientific,” Ali (Tobin) pointed out.

“Does science really matter at this point,” the real Kelley mused. “We are in each other's bodies. I have never even heard of this happening outside of fiction novels and Disney movies.”

“And what did they do in those situations?” The fitness coach inquired. She was not a fan of Disney and, besides a quick search on her phone for switching bodies as she got desperate for an answer, was at a loss on solutions.

“No, no, no. We are not in some crocked up Lindsay Lohan movie! No one screamed ‘I wish I could switch places’. There has to be a logical explanation,” the real Tobin argued back.

“I don't know, we did eat Chinese last night,” Kelley (Ali) contributed, ending with a glare from her own body. It was weird seeing herself. She had to admit, she was pretty fine. No wonder Ash couldn't keep her hands to herself.

They continued to argue amongst themselves for a few more minutes. The real Tobin wanted to call in the FDA to figure out whatever bad moo shu pork they ate. Ali wanted to look up every pop culture reference, and Kelley - who still wanted this to be a dream - was saying Freaky Friday quotes with every other sentence.

Dawn finally broke it up. “Listen ladies, all of you are in better shape than I have ever seen you. Physically, I can’t find anything wrong with you. The way I see it, we have two options to move forward. Either officially file this, take you all to expert doctors where they will hook you up to a bunch of machines, and let Jill replace you with other players for the time being. Or we pretend nothing happened as you have no signs of concussion, letting no one know about this little switch. Not Jill. Not your teammates. No one and in the time being I can research a cure. For all we know, it might go away tonight. You'll all be back in your proper bodies.”

“Everyone?” Kelley (Ali) asked.

“Your mates can know, but in front of everyone else, I suggest you act normal. You all know how I feel about the current experimenting going on with this team, and as much as I would like to have things a different way, Jill is my boss, and I have to support her plans. Everyone's jobs are already on the line, including mine. I think not telling them about you “switching bodies” could be best for everyone.”

“So, act normally?”

“Exactly!”

They were about to say more, but the doors were opening. The keepers and Christen barging through the door.

“Have you gotten Kelley to fess up yet?” Hope growled, their earlier conversation weighing on her.

“I think we have something we all need to discuss. Press, I appreciate that Tobin is your roommate, but I can only allow mates to hear confidential medical information.”

“You actually believe them? Come on Dawn, this is ridiculous.” Hope was incredulous. How could the fitness coach fall for this crap? Nothing was wrong with them.

“Press? I think I’m going to need you to step out of the room.”

“No. You don’t.” Ali (Tobin) sat up. “Christen is my mate. Anything you need to say, you can share with her.”

Christen winced as all eyes turned on her. They hadn’t talked about this - not that she talked to Ali at all - but she was relieved that she didn’t have to leave either. She felt a connection to the older omega, like she did with Tobin. It was something she couldn’t deny. It made her believe even more, that the person that had just outed her mating status to the group, was indeed her mate - at least on the inside. All she wanted to do was to curl up next to Tobin and not let her move for another thirty years. Ali, in Kelley’s body, fought the urge to grin at being right and instead held Christen’s hand in support.

Ash fidgeted, uncomfortable with the situation. She did not like how Ali (Tobin) and Christen were looking at each other. She still didn’t believe the whole body switching thing - at least not completely - and the fact that her mate, or her mate’s body, had just confessed to being mated to Christen made her ache. Ali would never say something like that, even in jest. She understood Ashlyn’s insecurities. This couldn’t be a prank. Something was obviously very wrong.

“Seriously? You guys are taking this too far.” Hope wanted this done, and she wanted it done now. Kelley was already cruising for a spanking, but now, she was looking at a rest of camp sex ban (even if they were scheduled to start their respective rut and heat soon).

Kelley (Ali) frowned at Christen’s distress; she too felt the alpha’s pheromones, rubbing at the dull ache under her collar. The keeper was getting mad and forcing Kelley’s (Ali) submission on the issue. “Hope, stop it.”

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” Hope challenged.

The real Kelley had enough. If this  _ wasn’t _ a dream, then Hope had to get the stick out of her ass and help them come up with a solution instead of yelling at Ali, thinking she was Kelley. Emboldened and annoyed that Hope still didn’t believe her, Kelley did what Kelley did best. She closed the distance between herself and Hope, kissing her hard.

Hope tried to push Tobin (Kelley) away, livid that the other alpha would dare take Kelley’s joke this far. But there was something in the way Tobin wrapped her hand to cup Hope’s ass and the way her teeth captured Hope’s bottom lip with a firm snip that made Hope think twice.

“Stop it!” Ali (Tobin), pushed the two alphas away from each other, her eyes focused on Christen who looked like she was going to be sick.

Mates, especially new mates, could physically feel their bond strongly. If anything threatened that bond while in their presence, like kissing another person in front of them, they could feel it. And poor Christen looked like she could really feel it. Her face had gone pale, her hand going to the mark on her collarbone. The mating mark was throbbing. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Ali (Tobin) knelt down beside her real mate, quickly leaving her own body and Hope to deal with themselves. Placing one hand on the forward’s cheek and another over her heart, she said, “Hey, breathe with me. Everything is ok. It’s just you and me. That’s it...in and out. Good. That’s it, Chris.”

Christen had her eyes closed, but as her breathing steadied, she opened them. She blinked, her vision blurry for a second. Her hand reached out to the face in front of her own. Her vision focused, and she was disappointed to see Ali in front of her. But it wasn’t Ali, was it? “Tobs?”

“Yah, it’s me,” her true mate responded, even from the mouth of another body.

They pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes and simply breathing. It was not the first time Christen had experienced something like that. It felt just like a panic attack when her chest tightened and she couldn’t breathe. Tobin had helped her before, and the words she spoke were no different now, even falling from Ali’s lips.

“Ok, knock it off,” Hope hissed. Her conviction was wavering though. There was obviously some issues Ali and Ash needed to work out. It looked like Ali and Christen were pretty cozy, regardless of whether this was a prank or not.

Tobin (Kelley) leaned in. Kelley was pleasantly surprised to find that Tobin’s arms were stronger than her own. As Hope tried to pull away, she was able to hold fast, keeping her mouth next to the keeper’s ear. “I know you don’t believe us, Hopey. I have proof. You know I would never tell anyone this so it really must be me.”

The keeper raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t think off the top of her head what Tobin could possibly say to convince her she was Kelley.

“Remember what we did when I scored against Germany in the World Cup? Because I know,” her breath came out hot against the other woman’s skin. Hope could feel her heart picking up speed, knowing what was going to leave the other woman’s lips but needing to hear them anyway to be sure. “I remember your reaction to me wearing the strap-on and taking your -”

The real Kelley was cut off, Hope’s large keeper hands covering her mouth as soon as the word strap-on registered in her mind.

“Don’t say another word,” she gritted out, slowly the hand came away.

“You believe me, now?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Tobin (Kelley) smirked proudly. That was the best confirmation she could possibly hope for.

Dawn cleared her throat. “Alright then. Press, I’m going to have to talk to you after we’re done here. Now that everyone is on the same page, I can’t find anything medically wrong with any of them.”

“How is that possible?”

Kelley (Ali) frowned at her mate, who still had made no move to come near her. “Shouldn’t that be a good thing?”

“Not when it means that you slept with Hope.” Ashlyn retorted.

“Nice babe!” Tobin (Kelley) held her hand up for a high-five.

“You’re not helping.” Hope rolled her eyes, pulling Tobin’s (Kelley’s) hand down.

Kelley’s (Ali’s) frown deepened and felt a pang in her stomach at her mate’s obvious distress. “You know that you are the only person for me.”

“Gag me.” Hope muttered.

“Let’s not get off topic.” Dawn scowled at Tobin (Kelley) and Hope. “As I was telling the body swappers, I think it might be best for us to try and keep this as quiet as possible until we figure out a way to switch them back.”

“Dawn, they are in each other’s  _ bodies _ ! How are we supposed to keep that quiet?” Hope challenged.

“By pretending everything is normal.” Dawn explained. “I shouldn’t have to tell you how quickly things can change on this team. If any of us reported this, we would probably all be committed. It’s insane! Unfortunately, I  _ believe _ you, and if we have any hope of this just going away, everyone is going to have to act normal.”

“Can’t we just change up the rooms? So that we are all together with our mates?” Ali (Tobin) suggested.

“You want me to let  _ Ali  _ be in the same room as Solo? Hell no.” Ashlyn stomped her foot, closing the distance between Kelley’s body and wrapping her arms around the girl, who at least on the inside, was her mate. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.”

Kelley (Ali) felt a rush of relief. She and Ashlyn had been together for years, but there was something about their physical connection that kept them in touch with one another. Even if everything was different, Ashlyn’s embrace grounded her in just the way she needed. “This hasn’t exactly been an easy morning.”

“You aren’t going back to Solo’s room. Not if I can help it.” Ashlyn promised.

“I agree with Ash,” Ali (Tobin) muttered, hoping to have some time alone to talk with her mate, enormously guilty about outing them without talking first.

“That’s fine. We can swap!” Tobin (Kelley) grinned. “Maybe I can use my new equipment.”

“NO!” Christen and Ali (Tobin) shouted at the same time.

“I take it back! No switching and if you put my dick anywhere near Solo, I’ll kill you.” Ali (Tobin) threatened. It was bad enough being stuck in an omega’s body. She hadn’t really even had time to process it. But the idea that  _ Kelley _ had free reign over her dick? That was an incredibly terrifying thought.

“We could stick all the omegas together and all the alphas together? It would be two rooms instead of three,” Christen suggested. It may not be perfect, because she wouldn’t have Tobin’s body to cuddle close to, but at least she would have  _ Tobin. _

“Then Ashlyn and I are the only ones who are separated.” Kelley (Ali) shook her head. If she didn’t get to spend time with her mate then no one else did either.

“Everyone is staying in the room that matches the body it was assigned to.” Dawn declared with finality. “There will be no sex, because at this point, I have no idea if something like that would make you permanently stuck in your new bodies.”

“Seriously?”

“How could you even try to prove that?”

“I can’t. But hopefully that fear is enough of a deterrent to keep O’Hara in line.” Dawn glared at Tobin (Kelley). She couldn’t hold it very long because the lanky alpha looked back at her like some kicked puppy. “And before you ask me to get Jill to switch your rooms, do you all really want to set that precedent? With the new cycle starting? She may never let you room together again if I can’t give her a good reason to have everyone switch rooms.”

Dawn was right, and they all knew it. But it didn’t mean any of them had to be happy about it.

After a moment of silence, Tobin (Kelley) sat down on the other side of Christen. “Looks like you and me are roomies again, Pressy.”

Christen and Ali (Tobin) both groan. What had they done to deserve this?


	4. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a hard time acting normal.

Dinner was a weird affair. Mostly because the group couldn’t trust themselves yet to act ‘normal’ in front of their teammates after today’s events. It wasn’t until they were standing up to leave that someone finally called them out on the awkwardness.

“Are you fighting with Ash?” Allie asked; she was more invested in krashlyn than her other teammates. She had to make sure her ‘pookie’ was ok.

“Yah, ummm...why do you ask?” Ali (Tobin) felt her heart racing. Had someone already noticed that something was off? She had tried to sit close to Ashlyn, despite her own discomfort. She drew the line at kissing the short haired keeper. She was not putting her lips anywhere near the other woman, not after the  _ Ms. Big _ incident.

“You just seem off.” There wasn’t one big thing. It was all the little things that their resident Instagram expert had noticed. First, when Ash had gone to make Ali’s plate, the defender had looked at her with shock, having to put her own plate back. After that, Ali had already sat down instead of waiting for Ash to pull out her chair. It was odd, the pair didn’t once touch each other during the meal. The one time their hands had brushed, the blonde midfielder had noticed them tense.

“No, we are fine.”

“Are you sure? You know I still have that thing...the one you want me to keep so Ash wouldn’t see.”

“Ummmm….” Tobin was frozen inside of the defender’s body. What was Ali hiding from Ash? She needed to talk to the real Ali, but she was stuck in Kelley’s body and had already walked out, trying not to stiffen as Hope’s hand interlaced with her own.

“Just let me know when you want it.”

Tobin nodded, wishing she could have taken Kelley’s body. It seemed like, besides Ashlyn’s jealousy, she had it easier of the two. Was Hope giving her pout eyes every time she looked at her? No! Ash looked like a kicked puppy, and Tobin had a feeling she was going to be dealing with an emotional teammate when they got back to their room.

She sighed as she walked the rest of the way, only pausing briefly to look at the room she so desperately wanted to be in. She could only hope that Kelley didn’t drive Christen crazy. She knew they used to room together, but still, one room, with Kelley being in an alpha’s body for the first time, could result in some tough times for the forward. At least Jill not knowing they were mates resulted in two beds, one always unslept in. Tobin wanted to hold her mate but knew Dawn was right.

As she opened the door, she froze. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes. Yes, she was only in a bra and a pair of briefs, but it wasn’t like Tobin hadn’t seen her in this state of undress before.

“Go to the bathroom!”

“I am as dressed as I am in the locker room. Stop being such a prude.”

“I can see the outline of your cock!!! Cover up,” Ali (Tobin) screeched.

Ash moved forward, her hand covering her mate’s mouth, but it wasn’t her mate, was it? “Do you want everyone in the  _ goddamn  _ camp to hear you?”

The keeper slowly removed her hand. She could see the anger in Ali’s eyes; even if she rationally knew it was Tobin, it still hurt to be on the end of that glare. Ali was a dragon spitting hellfire when she was angry.

“I sleeping in the bathroom!” With that, the other woman stormed off, glad the hotel had a bathtub instead of just a shower. “Call room service for extra sheets.”

* * *

“Are you comfortable?” Hope said, she fingered the covers, still not sure if she should get in the bed.

Ali sighed. “Yes, thank you for the clothes.”

The keeper shrugged. Kelley normally slept naked. She hadn’t really brought pjs. Thinking the defender might be more comfortable in workout clothes, she had spent twenty minutes going around the room looking for the squirrel’s things. Apparently, Kelley was quite the messy person. Things were scattered all over the room. According to Hope, Kelley knew exactly where everything was despite the mess.

“Are the...are you ok with...well without underwear?”

Hope hadn’t been able to find a clean pair. Kelley normally wore Hope’s briefs or the keeper’s Calvins. They were a little big on her, but fit well enough that she could get away with it. Hope wasn't about to offer Ali a pair of her own. The situation was already awkward enough.

Kelley (Ali) blushed and nodded. Normally she slept naked too, but she wasn’t about to turn down anything that might put more space between herself and Hope. “Yes. I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

“Right.” Hope rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully. “You can have the bed. I’ll just take the floor.”

“The floor? The floor that is covered in clothes and who knows what else? The same floor that looks like a bomb went off?” Ali chuckled to herself. She was touched by Hope’s effort to respect her space, but she wasn’t about to let Hope sacrifice her own sleep like that, especially not when they still had a national team camp to get through.

* * *

“Pressy.” Kelley called in a sing-song voice that Christen normally couldn’t resist. “I’m waiting.”

“Fuck off, Kelley.” Christen called back around her toothbrush. She spat and rinsed her mouth out before taking a deep breath. She couldn’t find anything else to delay the inevitable.

Apparently, Kelley had caught onto Christen’s tactic. “Quit stalling and get over here. I’m tired and want to get my cuddle on.”

Reluctantly, Christen pulled the door to the bathroom open and felt her jaw drop at the sight of Tobin (Kelley) laying naked, sprawled out on her side along the bed on the far side of the room. One leg was bent at the knee in an obvious ‘come hither’ pose that had Christen’s omega purring in anticipation.

At the look on Christen’s face, Tobin (Kelley) exploded into a fit of giggles. “Oh man! You should have seen your face.”

“That’s it. No cuddling for you. I’m sleeping in the other bed.” Christen felt a rush of relief that their room assignment had been made under the assumption that they were still unmated. Mated pairs usually were assigned to a room with one king bed if they had the chance to room together where other teammates were stuck with a normal room and two queen beds. Last night she had delighted in snuggling with Tobin in the tighter space, but now she was glad for another reason. She could avoid Kelley almost entirely.

“Aw, don’t be a stick in the mud.” Kelley pulled on a sleep shirt and shorts. “I know you’re not a prude.”

“I never said I was a prude.”

“You’re acting like it,” Kelley retorted. “Come on, who could resist me. Especially, now that I have this?” The alpha pointed to her dick proudly.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t. I have the love bites all over my chest to prove it.” Kelley teased.

Christen groaned, slipping into the bed closer to the bathroom. “Why do you have to be this way?”

“You didn’t complain that time in college when we woke up the entire floor.”

“That’s because I couldn’t walk straight,” Christen retorted, losing her patience. She shot Kelley a glare and turned off the lamp between them. “Good night.”

Kelley grinned. Surely Christen didn’t expect to get the last word here. She  _ knew  _ Christen, and Christen was a cuddler. There was no way newly-mated Christen would be falling asleep without her mate. And really, what better way to annoy one of her best friends than to give her exactly what she needed but didn’t want?

Wordlessly, she slipped out of her own bed and padded over to Christen’s before sliding into bed beside her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Christen growled between clenched teeth.

“Dawn said that we had to act normal.” Kelley wiggled a little to try and get comfortable, resting her chin on Christen’s shoulder as she wrapped Christen tightly in Tobin’s arms. “Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn’t normally be snuggling with Tobin?”

“You’re not going to stop no matter what I say, are you?”

“Probably not.”

* * *

Ash tossed in the bed, sighing for what felt like the thousandth time. She never slept well without Ali. The times they were apart were few now. She was fine being apart in the beginning and even sometimes during travel, but right then, she couldn’t handle the thought of Ali being in her competition’s bed.

Solo was number one. No matter how much Harris busted her butt, she was always struggling for the number two spot. Hope was a goddess in the fans’ eyes. The only person that saw Ashlyn as number one was Ali and now she too was with Solo. It made the younger keeper want to put her fist through a wall.

She threw off the covers. Hope wasn’t getting this from her.

She didn’t bother stopping to tell Tobin where she was going. She kept going even as she heard a “What is-” over her shoulder. She didn’t care what her teammate thought. She might be in Ali’s body, but she wasn’t the real thing.

Luckily, they were all on the same floor. Hope’s room was only a few doors down from her own. She was silent as she padded down the hallway. She was in a pair of briefs still and now a t-shirt, not liking to wear a bra to bed. She normally didn’t wear anything, but she had to have some respect for Tobin’s situation, not that she wanted her fellow alpha to see her cock anyhow.

“Ash?” Hope croaked, her voice still full of sleep as she answered the door.

The short haired alpha did not respond, instead pushing past the older woman. She needed Ali.

The omega was sitting up in bed. “Ash?”

“I’m here, beautiful,” she whispered, her arms going around her as her body came up on the bed.

Hope cringed. She could smell the soothing pheromones coming off of Ashlyn and the returning contentment from Kelley’s body, even if it was really Ali inside. It was hard to see her mate cuddled up with another, not as hard as it would have been for the younger alpha. She knew Kelley liked sex, they engaged in it enough. It wasn’t the first time they’d have someone else in their bed, but this was different. It was them and someone else, it wasn’t even them really with Kelley supposedly in Tobin’s body.

“I’m...just going to go see Kel.”

They didn’t turn around as she closed the door behind her. They were already lost in each other’s embrace, Kelley’s (Ali’s) purr filling the room in happiness.

She didn’t like feeling displaced like that, especially with her mate’s body responding so happily to someone when Hope wasn’t even in the room. Knocking tentatively at Press’s door, she hoped Kelley wasn’t already asleep. She could hear faint whispers on the other side of the door, but no one seemed to make any move to answer it. “Kel? Are you awake?”

“It’s Hope!” She could hear scuffling and someone tripping before the door was yanked open. “Hope, thank god.” Christen panted after her rush to answer the soft knock. “Kelley, wouldn’t you like to spend the night with Hope?”

“No. I’ll just have sex with her.” Kelley grumbled and Hope chucked at the truth of that statement. Tobin (Kelley) appeared next to Press and pushed the smaller forward back into their room haphazardly before shutting the door so it was open no more than a crack. Hope was somewhat impressed to see that Tobin (Kelley) was fully clothed, so as much as she must have been torturing Christen, she wasn’t taking it too far. “Go away Hope. I’m cuddling.”

“Nice to see I was so easily replaced,” Hope smirked. She had been on the other end of Kelley’s koala bear cuddling tendencies and could only imagine poor Press’s discomfort. “Love you too.”

“Nobody could replace you.” Tobin (Kelley) quipped. Then after a minute wiggled her hips, “Though I would like to try to give you a run for your money.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Hope husked.

Tobin (Kelley) leaned forward, pecking her mate with a quick chaste kiss and hoping that Christen didn’t see. “Night.” As soon as she pulled back she shut the door firmly and set the lock.

Hope sighed. It looked like she would be rooming with Ali (Tobin). Hopefully, Ash wouldn’t come back into the room in the morning and freak out. The ex-blonde now had the nickname, ‘Wallflower’, in Solo’s mind. She would refrain from calling her by the name, but if she happened to mention it to Kelley and her mate called her by it once this was all over, well then, she could hardly be responsible.

The other keeper hadn’t thought to give her a key. She wasn’t supposed to go back to that room anyway. It took five separate knocking attempts for the door to finally open.

“Hope?” Ali (Tobin) rubbed her eyes. Her back hurt her from sleeping in the tub. She would have to talk to Dawn about finding a way to get a two bedroom. There was no way she could do this for another night.

“Hey, ummm...Ash is in my room, and Kelley is a little too comfortable in your body and isn’t letting me in.”

“Too comfortable?” Tobin bit her lip, worried exactly how Kelley could be getting used to her body. She swore if the squirrel did anything like get a tattoo or shave her head, she was going to kill her. “She didn’t...she’s not touching my junk, is she?”

Hope laughed. It was the first time since waking up that morning that she found herself laughing. “Not right now. She is just cuddling with Pressy, but uh, don’t be surprised if you find your pubes shaved into a heart or something.”

Tobin’s eyes widened, but she chose not to say anything. She would just have to have a word with Kelley in the morning about what was appropriate to do when inside someone else's body without their consent.

“So how we doing this?” Hope asked, still waiting in the hall.

“I was sleeping in the tub.”

The keeper tilted her head, finally noticing the way Ali’s body was leaning at an awkward angle, obviously in pain. “I’ll take the tub. You take the bed.”

“What...why?”

Hope shrugged. Ali’s body eyed her with suspicion. Tobin could not figure out why ‘boss’ Solo was willing to take the tub. She would obviously be sore in the morning, not to mention she was taller. There was no way she could comfortably fit.

“You’ve never been this nice before.”

Solo smirked. “You’ve never been an omega before, Heath.”

  
  



	5. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body swappers try to act normal around the others.

**\---Chapter 5---**

Allie smirked to herself as she set up just outside of Krashlyn’s shared room. She had another US Soccer Instagram takeover and was poised to make today the best takeover yet. She had already posted the video, vowing to scare all of her teammates in a single day and the first two were going to be some of the easiest.

Ali and Ash were almost always the first ones up to breakfast. Ash had some theory abut how breakfast was better before everybody else got a piece of it, so unless they were enjoying other more enjoyable morning activities, they were always the first ones up.

She positioned her phone just right and started recording, turning to the camera in a hushed whisper. “Ok guys, first up. Victims one and two. Pookie and Kriegs.” She flipped the camera and knocked softly at the door.

Just then, a door down the hall opened and Allie felt herself jump. Nobody else should be up for at least an hour. Turning around, she frowned when she saw Ashlyn and Kelley leave O’Solo’s room hand-in-hand.

Any intent she had to post this to Instagram disappeared instantly. But Allie was never one to back down from some juicy gossip. Keeping the video on, she settled into her spot which was hidden from most of the rest of the hall and tried to figure out what that meant.

Maybe krashlyn had a fight?

Just then, her questions seemed to be answered when the door in front of her opened and Ali stumbled out of the door looking totally out of place. The defender wasn’t usually a diva, especially at camp, but she always liked to look good. This morning, however, her shirt was untucked and she stumbled down the hall barefoot without even noticing Allie.

Something was definitely going on.

Her eyes widened even further when Hope groaned and shut the door behind her, walking stiffly. Allie couldn’t even help the soft gasp of surprise that left her at the moment of realization. Hope and Ali must have fucked.

Hope spun around at the sound, wincing as her muscles cried out in pain. “What the hell are you doing Allie?” She was sore and tired and her patience was practically non-existent.

“I...uh was going to...tie my shoe?” The midfielder tried lamely. She knew Hope hated her pranks, almost as much as she hated her constant filming of the team. It was like they were on reality TV with how much filming Allie did.

“You're wearing flip-flop,” the keeper glowered. She turned her head, making sure the others have already left. “I don't know what you think you saw, but it is none of your business. And I better not see any of this on Instagram.”

“No, I wouldn't. But is there something wrong-”

Solo cut her off. “Listen to me, leave this alone or Jill will be looking for another midfielder, understood?”

The middie swallowed, nodding.

“Good. Now run along back to your room.”

* * *

 

“No,” Kelley grunted, still wanting to sleep.

“Come on. Let me up so we can start yoga.”

Tobin’s body - currently occupied by Kelley - was resting half on top of Christen. Kelley had always been a cuddler, so was Tobin, once she had admitted her feelings. Though, the defender was much clingier. Where the alpha midfielder would usually rest on arm over her lover’s stomach, Kelley, inside of her body, was gripping the forward like her life depended on it. Not only that, but her leg was slung over Christen’s. It would have been fine if she was still an omega, but Tobin wasn’t.

“I’m sick of your cock pressing into my stomach; let me up!”

“Awe, bet Tobs has never heard those words,” Kelley pouted.

Christen scoffed, finally being allowed up. “Just get your ass up. We are doing yoga together. I refuse to let you throw off my routine.”

“She does this with you?” The defender was surprised. For as long as she had known Tobin, she had always been one to sleep in. Kelley had practically had to drag the midfielder out of the bed for games and practice when with the youth national team.

“Yes, she loves it.”

“No, sweetie. Tobin loves you. She hates this.”

Before Christen could retort, there was a knock at the door. The forward stalked to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole as she threw open the door. “Thank god, you’re here! I swear I was going to throttle her.”

“She’d probably like that,” Hope muttered under breath, before smiling. “Uhhh yah we are all heading down to breakfast early.”

“Hopey,” Tobin (Kelley) screamed launching herself off the bed and into the keeper’s arms.

“Squirrel,” the keeper whispered as she the younger girl squeezed her. She did not smell like Kelley did, but the way she held her was the same. It was the same except for one thing. “Can you move your waist back. I don’t like Tobin’s cock pressing against mine, even if there are clothes between us.”

“Oh yeah, this baby,” Kelley cheered, moving back. She pulled her jogging shorts forward giving them both an eyeful of Tobin’s equipment. “Look, it’s like yours but smaller.”

“Put that away!” Both Press and Solo screamed in unison.

Hope groaned, the image of Tobin’s dick sure to haunt her nightmares.

* * *

 

Alex scanned the room after getting her breakfast and frowned when she saw krashlyn, preath, and O’Solo all sitting at the same table. That seemed like a disaster in the making.

Making her way to one of the only available seats at their table, Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Something felt off. Christen and Ali sat next to each other, softly whispering to one another while Ali ate fruity pebbles with a goofy grin. Ashlyn was on Ali’s other side but seemed focused on some silent conversation she was having with Kelley. Hope sat next to Kelley with Tobin on her other side and was looking at something intently on her phone. Tobin, meanwhile, was stuffing her face full of an entire plate of bacon, leaving the only two empty seats at the round table between Tobin and Christen.

Alex fought the urge to roll her eyes at Tobin’s complete obliviousness. She had done everything to try and push the alpha toward her secret-mate, but in typical Tobin fashion, it looked like she was letting another opportunity slip through her fingers. She obviously had done something wrong if Christen was putting space between them.

Alex was the only person Tobin had told that she and Christen had mated, and Alex felt like it was her duty as a fellow omega to help Christen tame the wanderer. Newly mated omegas needed to spend as much time as possible with their mate to prevent going into heat. If Christen went into heat during this camp, their whole secret would be blown.

In another world, maybe Alex could have feelings for Tobin. If in that alternate reality she wasn’t already mated to Serv, and Tobin wasn’t madly in love with Christen. Tobin was funny and caring and loyal, but she was almost painfully oblivious.

Normally, Allie would be somewhere in the mix, but for some reason she was sitting alone across the room. Alex shook her head, internally scolding herself for over analyzing when she already needed to focus her attention on Tobin and Christen. It was too early in the morning to waste time uncovering her other teammates’ secrets.

“Hey guys.” She greeted her teammates warmly.

Six pairs of eyes snapped to her, looking at her like a herd of deer caught in the headlights. Tobin, surprisingly, was the first to recover. “Oh, hey Al.” The rest of the group murmured half-hearted welcomes.

“Tobin, what are you eating?” Alex shook her head in amusement. Today wasn’t supposed to be a super heavy training day, but eating that much bacon seemed entirely foolish.

Ali was the first one to look up at Alex, a small dribble of milk falling down her chin. “Huh?”

Christen nudged Ali. “She was asking _Tobin_.”

“Oh. Cool.” Ali wiped at her chin with the back of her hand, apparently ignoring the glaring look that Kelley was sending her way.

“What _are_ you eating Tobin?” Christen narrowed her eyes at Tobin like she had just realized Tobin intended to eat the entire mountain of bacon in front of her.

“Eating every piece of bacon, I can get my hands on. I already had three cupcakes this morning.” Tobin explained with a smirk and an odd mischievous glint in her eye. “Once I finish this I’m going to have a mountain of hash browns and see how I feel.”

“Where did you even _find_ a cupcake?” Hope frowned.

“I had the kitchen staff save me a dozen after dinner last night.” Tobin shrugged like it was an everyday occurrence. “I never knew that alphas were always so hungry. I’m starving.”

“Aren’t you worried you’re going to have to work that off later?” Ali pointed out.

“That is a problem for future Tobin.” Tobin shrugged.

“Future Tobin as in a week from now?” Alex furrowed her brow, trying to understand. Though she had heard that some players were able to charm the kitchen staff to slipping them contraband items, the only person she knew that had actually gotten away with it was Kelley. And now Tobin, apparently.

“Yep.” Tobin replied, popping the ‘p’ and shoving another piece of bacon in her mouth.

“Future Tobin probably wouldn’t appreciate that.” Christen pointed out.

“Future Tobin is a pansy-ass who pretends to like yoga.” Tobin shot back. “I’m pretty sure there’s not much she can do about it.”

“Maybe someone needs to schedule _present_ Tobin an appointment with the dentist? To make things easier for future Tobin?” Christen challenged, arching her brow in a clear warning.

“Ha! Joke’s on you. I love the dentist.” Tobin retorted. “It’s the only place where it’s perfectly acceptable to get high.”

That didn’t make any sense. Alex knew for a fact that Tobin despised the dentist with a passion. So why was she intentionally antagonizing Christen? They may be recently mated but Alex doubted the other forward would put up with Tobin’s attitude for very long. Alex was going to have to do damage control, that much was practically certain. What the hell was wrong with her?

Ali scoffed. “You won’t like them so much when you learn you have three cavities.” She muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Christen snapped her head toward Ali, her eyes widening.

“Uh, nothing?”

“You know what? On second thought I think I might have a cupcake for breakfast too.” Kelley spoke up, pushing away her bowl of granola and fruit. “Or maybe a couple of slices of pizza. Thanks for the idea Tobs.”

Tobin froze. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Alex watched the standoff between the alpha and omega with rapt interest. To be honest, Tobin didn’t stand a chance against Kelley’s stubbornness, but it was adorable to see her try even if Alex couldn’t figure out _why_ they were even having this argument. Tobin might be an alpha, but she was so laid back that it was surprising to see her being obstinate over something so inconsequential. Tobin sighed and pushed the plate of bacon away with a sad look. “Fine. I’ll go get something else.”

“I’ll do it!” Ali got up. At Alex’s look of confusion, she grinned. “After all, _Tobin_. Maybe you should eat all of that stuff Christen tells you is good for you. Like spinach and granola and stuff.”

“You had fruity pebbles. That hardly makes you qualified to pick my breakfast.m,” Tobin shot back, glancing over at Alex with a frown like she wanted to say something else.

Alex kicked her best friend’s shin. “I think that’s a great idea Kriegs. Right Tobin? You definitely need something after all that crap.”

Tobin crossed her arms over her chest grumpily. “Fine.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli confronts Hope and Tobin (Kelley) gives Mal some bad advice.

It didn’t take long for them to finish breakfast; most of their little group stayed just to see Tobin (Kelley) have to eat the spinach salad Ali (Tobin) had awkwardly charmed the kitchen staff into finding for her. The staff only looked for it when the brunette began to blush and talk faster. Luckily, none of the team had seen her, or they would have understood just how out of character defender was acting. The real Ali would have been able to bat her eyes and have the kitchen staff bend to her will.

Tobin had huffed eating only a couple of bits before her pleading eyes worked, and Hope said it was time they get changed of practice. No matter what body Kelley was in, she was a master of the puppy pout.

The real couples made eye contact with each other, realizing this is where they would part ways with their significant others now that breakfast was over. Ashlyn felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Hope. She nodded to the older woman. “You take care of her.”

“She is on your team for the scrimmage,” Hope rolled her eyes, wishing she had never gone to comfort her teammate. “Stop being so fucking melodramatic.”

Solo grabbed Kelley’s hand. It felt the same, the skin under her fingers, but her heart was not in the gesture like it normally would have been. She did not feel her pulse race at the simple touch, or the sense of pride at having the small omega as hers. She steeled her face anyway and moved to leave.

Unfortunately, Carli had other plans.

“We need to talk, Hope.”

The keeper wasn’t usually the type of be afraid of anything, but Carli had a knack of making her feel like she was a five-year-old getting scolded for eating a cookie before dinner. Whenever she did something wrong, there was the midfielder to call her out on her shit. “Kel, go up to the room. I am just going to talk to Carli for a bit.”

The defender eyed her, deciding whether or not to listen. She was worried that Carli had figured something out or that Hope might feel obligated to tell her best friend and captain about their situation. Still Kelley (Ali) went to the room, glad for at least a few minutes of alone time. Maybe she'd be able to tidy the room a little.

As soon as Kelley (Ali) was out of earshot, Hope led the other alpha down an abandoned hall just off the dining room to avoid the rest of their teammates. “What’s up Car?”

“Don’t play innocent. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me.” Hope crossed her arms over her chest, hoping that Carli didn’t pick up on the lie. Nothing  _ was  _ wrong apart from her mate being in Tobin’s body.

“Cut the crap, I  _ know  _ what’s going on. It’s obvious, and you have to get your shit together, Hope.”

Hope laughed at that. Unless Carli was psychic, there was  _ no way  _ she had any idea what was really happening. The keeper didn’t even want to believe what was happening. “Pretty sure you have no idea what’s going on.”

“Bullshit.”

Hope rubbed her brow tiredly. She honestly had no idea what Carli thought she did wrong this time, and this would go much faster if Carli stopped beating around the bush. “Fine, Carli. Enlighten me. What am I doing?”

“You’re self-destructing. For whatever reason you are freaking out, and you have to stop.”

“I’m not self-destructing,” Hope denied. Sure, she had done that in the past, especially when she and Kelley had first gotten together, but that had been years ago. When Hope was on the pitch, she knew exactly where she stood, but in her personal life things hadn’t always been easy. For a long time, she hadn’t been sure that she deserved Kelley.

Now, she knew better. It wasn’t so much about deserving Kelley, but about the fact that they chose each other every single day. Carli didn’t know what she was talking about, and the taller alpha wasn’t in the mood to argue something nonsensical.

“I literally saw you obsessed with your phone all through breakfast. Care to tell me what was so much more important than your mate?”

Hope frowned. She couldn’t exactly tell Carli that she was looking up ‘ways to fix body switching’ this morning. Carli would think she was insane. Or better yet, it would only give Carli more ammunition in her ‘Hope is self-destructing’ theory. “It was important!”

“Not only that, but your obsession with your phone kept you blind to the fact that Ashlyn and Kelley were making heart eyes at each other all morning. At one point, I’m positive that they even held hands.” Carli didn’t want to cause problems between the two keepers, but she had enough. Ash loved Ali, but if she had fallen into O’Solo’s drama, then Carli had to put her foot down. “I know you like pulling other people in to deal with your shit. But Ashlyn? Really?”

Hope growled despite knowing better. “Ashlyn’s not a threat to me.” Logically, she knew that Carli was only picking up on Ali being inside Kelley’s body, but that didn’t stop her alpha roaring at the insinuation that her backup might be able to take anything from her.

The keeper took several deep breaths. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to throw herself into rut where the impulse to show the world exactly who her mate belonged to would be overwhelming.  _ That _ was the last thing she needed.

“No. You’re right.  _ You  _ are the biggest threat to you, and you need to get your shit together. Seriously, Hope. This is classic Solo. Kelley is the best thing that ever happened to you, and you’re going to piss it all away.”

“Back off Carli,” Hope warned. She didn’t have the time or patience to put up with this today. She narrowed her eyes at Carli suspiciously.

“Look Hope, I’m your friend. But if you are going to sleep around with other members of our team, then you are fucking with the dynamic, and you need to think about what that means.”

“I’m not sleeping around. Plus, it’s not any of your business if I was.” Hope shot back. She knew Carli (and a lot of their other teammates) couldn’t understand how the mated pair had no problem inviting others into their bed. But it worked for them. It allowed them to keep things fresh and interesting, and as long as they both agreed, Hope really didn’t see how there could be any harm in it.

Plus, it was super-hot.

“It’s my business because I’m the captain.” Carli bristled.

“Fine. Lloyd. Whatever. Are we done here?”

“I don’t know. Are we? You need to figure out what you want before you screw up the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“I’m not going to screw it up!” Hope threw up her hands in exasperation.

“Are you really telling me that you don’t ever take Kelley for granted? Forget this morning. Over the last few camps, have you really been treating Kelley like she deserves? She’s your omega. Your  _ mate.  _ If anything between you and Kelley goes wrong, it will be  _ your  _ fault.”

Hope frowned. She definitely had never claimed to be a saint, but that was what seemed to pull Kelley toward her. They completed each other, as cheesy as it sounded. And outside of this whole thing, she thought they were really happy.

Was she wrong?

Carli seemed to think she had made her point. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Like I said, you’re my friend. So, if you ever need to like talk or anything…” She took a step back, putting just a little more distance between herself and the keeper.

The older woman couldn’t help herself, she snorted aloud. “Talk about what?  _ Feelings? _ ”

Carli smirked, glad that Hope wasn’t going to suddenly start crying on her shoulder. “Just think about what I said, Solo. I’d hate to actually have to kick some sense into your ass.”

Despite herself, Hope smiled. Carli would never be able to take her in a fight. The thought of the smaller alpha trying to was laughable. “Whatever, Car. I’ll talk to you later.”

The keeper clapped her friend on the shoulder before heading back to her room, Carli walking beside her. They passed back by the room the hotel had set up for their meals. Hope stopped, realizing Tobin (Kelley) was still in the room. Carli started to say something, but the older woman held her hand up to silence her.

Mallory was standing, while Tobin sat, more cupcake wrappers in front of her than had been there at breakfast.

“What do you think I should do?” The baby of the team asked. “I really like her. She is just so perfect. I don’t know if she could ever like me.”

Hope wanted to groan. Mal thought she was asking her ‘team dad’, when in fact, she was getting advice from the person she would least want to get advice from. Kelley was not known for having good dating advice.

“I suggest doing what I did.” She bit into another sweet treat, making up for the spinach that Ali had forced down her throat earlier.

“Yah, and what was that?”

“Wait for the girl naked on her bed. If she isn’t interested, you’ll know right away.” Hope shook her head. Kelley was not acting like Tobin. Instead, she was talking like herself. That is what she had done to get the keeper. Hope was sure that is not even close to what Tobin would have done with Christen. She was much more the wooing type, especially as the alpha.

“Wait! You did that with who, Christen?”

The midfielder paused, icing on her cheek. “Uhhh…. yah. That is ‘how I met your mother’.” She laughed at her own TV show referencing. Mal just gave her a questioning look.

“Ok, well if you think it’s a good idea. I don’t think this girl would be into that, but you said it worked on Christen, right?”

“Uh not Pressy, another girl.” Her mind was on Hope’s reaction. It was the last piece of the puzzle to get the keeper to stop dancing around her feelings. “She loved it.”

“Alright, I will try it then.” Mallory hugged her ‘team dad’, surprising Kelley.

“Yah, no problem kid.” She cleared her throat. “And remember these extra sweets are our little secret. No telling your mother and especially no telling  _ Ali _ .”

“I don’t know why Ali would care, but sure. Let’s just go to practice before they can find anymore sweets. You are so going to throw up during scrimmage already.”

“Pshhhhh, my stomach is steel, kid.”

The two made their way to the door, surprised to see Hope and Carli standing there.

“Carli, I need to talk to Mal and Tobin. Can you go on ahead?”

The captain looked at her questioningly but nodded despite her instincts. She had given Hope ‘the talk’; she couldn’t monitor her all the time now. She was a vet and a leader on the team. She had to trust her with talking to the baby of the team.

As soon as Carli was out of earshot, Hope began talking. “Do NOT listen to Tobin’s advice, kid. That will end up with the police called on you.”

“But...but it worked with her and... whoever it was.”

Hope rolled her eyes. “They were a special case.”

Tobin was bouncing up and down on her heels. The sugar finally taking effect. If Mal didn’t know any better, she would say the midfielder was acting an awful lot like Kelley.

“So, you don’t think I should do that?”

“Definitely not, just talk to her. That is your best option.”

Mallory nodded more confused than before.

“But that was how we -” Tobin began only to have Hope’s hand covering her mouth. Before she could try to gross the keeper out by licking her hand, she was being thrown over the keeper’s shoulder.

“Let’s get you back to your room,  _ Tobin _ . Before I have to tell Ali about all the sweets you just ate.”

The three-marched back to their rooms. Mallory given Tobin questioning looks as she giggled and played with Hope’s hair while resting over the keeper’s shoulder. These two were definitely acting weird. Tobin would normally never let another alpha manhandle her.

Mal’s curiosity at Tobin and Hope’s interaction was completely forgotten, however, when they walked into Christen and Tobin’s room.

Ali and Christen were oblivious to their entry, apparently having just had some sort of moment as they nuzzled their noses together. It was grossly adorable and weirdly not out of character for Christen and Tobin. Hope could have kicked herself for not realizing that they were already mated.

Mal, however, stood in silent shock as she tried to wrap her head around seeing her ‘team mom’ with someone else. Even though it was a secret, she knew how close Tobin and Christen had become. They hadn't told her anything, but she could tell. So, seeing Christen practically cuddling Ali was just beyond comprehension.

“Christen!” Hope interrupted loudly, breaking up the pair as she deposited Tobin’s body back where she supposedly belonged. “Don’t you think we need to get ready for practice?”

Tobin (Kelley) bounded over to Christen and wrapped her in a hug. “Hey guys! Did you miss me?”

“Oh.” Christen stood, blushing a little at having been caught. “Yeah. Of course.”

Mal looked between Christen, Tobin, Ali and Hope almost praying for someone to explain what was going on.

Ali (Tobin) rubbed the back of her head, taking pity on her. “Yah. I was just, erm, having Christen check on my concussion. Because, you know, I hit my head?”

Hope closed her eyes and slapped her hand against her forehead. Seriously? That was the best Tobin could come up with?

Mal, though, seemed to take the flimsy excuse over the alternative scenarios her own mind had concocted. “Oh, that makes sense.”

“See you guys down on the pitch?” Christen changed the subject quickly, trying to usher Mal out of the room as easily as possible. When the younger forward nodded and made her way to her own room, the four let out a collective sigh of relief. Maybe they could make it through this after all.

* * *

 

**In a handful of chapters, we are going to have Christen going into heat. We have some options for our readers because we weren’t sure which you’d like best.**

**How should the story proceed?**

**\---Only sex between the mates (even though in different bodies)**

**\---Heats and Ruts happen but everything is mixed up (including the bodies and what's in where/whom)**

**\---No sex until everyone is in their rightful bodies**

**\---No sex at all**

**Leave a comment or vote[here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8KXH3LH) (** **https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8KXH3LH)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice is an interesting affair.

**\---Chapter 7---**

Practice was an interesting affair - scratch that - it was a disaster. Tobin had already thrown up twice, much to Mall’s delight who cackled with unabashed glee. Most of her Portland teammates took exceptional joy in Tobin’s misery.

Alex frowned, though, when Christen did nothing to soothe or help Tobin. That could only mean that whatever Tobin had done, it was something major. Normal omegas couldn’t stand seeing their alpha in pain, so for the newly mated omega to be so indifferent to Tobin’s suffering there must be trouble in paradise.

Instead of going to the alpha, Christen seemed focused on checking in with Ali who instead of wearing her signature bun had her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

Hope, for her part, was stewing. Thoughts bounced around in her head, driving her crazy. Could Carli be right? Had she not been treating Kelley as well as she should have?

Kelley wasn’t a typical omega. She was still sensitive, even when she pretended not to be and laughed everything off. She still liked cuddles and simple touches from her alpha to calm her anxieties. But she also had a strength that Hope had never experienced in any omega she had been with in the past. Though, she also hadn’t liked any of them enough to mate with them. Kelley was her one.

She looked at Kelley (Ali) down the field. She was not the Kelley she knew. She didn’t move the same. She was moving like Ali, not running up the field trying to score or bringing the ball to the goal. She stayed back near Ashlyn, away from Hope’s goal. If it had been the real Kelley, she would be trying with everything she could to score against her mate.

Her eyes flicked towards Tobin. Not many would recognize the difference in the midfielder during scrimmage. She was still on fire, and her style still cocky. With the exception of half of her nutmegs not working, she was herself, passing and attempting to score with every chance. The keeper smirked. She had heard all about Kelley’s ‘frat daddy’ past. Her chemistry with Press on the field hadn’t changed. She couldn’t help but wonder if Christen’s heat did indeed happen, would Kelley still be in Tobin’s body and help out her friend. Would their chemistry still be the same? Would Kelley want her there?

She felt her stomach knot. She needed her omega. She needed Kelley to ground her. Carli’s words were starting to eat at her. Her worry surpassing her ability to focus as a ball came her direction, forcing her to make a last minute save before Mal’s shot could soar into the back of the net.

She landed hard on her wrist, hissing in pain. “Fuck.”

Tobin was by her side in a minute. Through the pain, she recognized the same look of concern that Kelley would normally give her. “Babe,” she whispered, only loud enough for the defenders closest to Hope to hear. “Where does it hurt?”

Carli glared at the scene. She had started to go over to her friend, when she realized something odd. Kelley was not beside Hope. She was still on her side of the field, sitting down on the grass. Ash walked up behind her. The midfielder shook her head, before deciding having a word with Kelley was more important than checking on her best friend for the moment. Maybe the defender would listen to her. She knew Hope wouldn’t survive this self-destructive path, not if she truly lost Kelley to someone else.

Striding over to Kelley before she could change her mind, she scowled when she tripped over a ball being nutmegged between her legs. Ali chuckled and waved sheepishly, somehow immune to Carli’s glare.

Unwilling to be deterred, Carli kicked the ball back with a little more force than necessary. When she turned back to Kelley, she took a deep breath. The defender-slash-forward-slash-utility player was infuriating. Mostly because with every other person in the world, Carli could fit their relationship into a nice easy box. Most people were afraid of her, which suited Carli just fine. A few, had somehow been gruff enough to look past Carli’s own bullshit and were more than just regular acquaintances. Even fewer were the people, like Hope, that Carli considered a friend.

But Kelley was a different breed. Even before mating Hope, Kelley was practically immune to Carli’s bluster. With a library of witty retorts in her own right, Carli wasn’t sure she had ever bested the omega. “O’Hara, your mate is on the ground. Aren’t you going to make sure she’s alright?”

Kelley glanced back at Ashlyn who was hovering closely, before glancing up the field. “Oh yah, sure. Of course.”

“Look, I don’t know what Hope did,” Carli muttered quietly, turning her body away from the rest of the team so that no one could figure out what she was saying, “but she loves you. I know that you’ve put up with a lot from her - ”

Carli stopped dead in her tracks, the unmistakable scent of alpha pheromones flooding the pitch like some fourteen-year-old boy with a new bottle of Axe body spray.

Kelley scrunched up her nose in distaste.

“Ew, who is that?” Syd called from the middle of the pitch.

Pinoe, who already had her shirt over her nose, her abs on full display, coughed loudly. “What the fuck, who is going alpha protective, horny mode!?! Seriously?”

Everyone looked around. Their eyes scanning their teammates, before landing on Tobin. She was the only one, besides Hope, who was still laying on the ground, that was looking around.  The midfielder’s hand was on the keeper’s cheek.

“Tobin!” Dawn yelled, thankful that Jill had left the scrimmage earlier to take a call, leaving her in charge. “Knock it off.”

“Oh my god, the fuck Tobito,” Pinoe yelled, still coughing from the smell. They were lucky today was a closed scrimmage.

Suddenly, the midfielder was not the only smell on the field. A sweeter, more subtle scent filled the air.

“What the-” Moe began, only to realize exactly what was going on.

Ali growled, stalking over to Christen and standing protectively in front of her. Christen’s body, despite knowing that that was not her Tobin, could not help responding to the scent change. She could not help but release her own pheromones to call back to the midfielder. She whimpered, their secret would not be secret much longer. At least with Ali growingly in front of her, it might throw their teammates off a little.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, a whistle blew. Dawn was marching out onto the field. “Alright, ladies. Practice is over.”

No one moved.

“Hustle it off the field. I need to have a word with Press, Heath, Solo, Krieger, O’Hara, and Harris. The rest of you get off my field.”

The team started moving. Alex the last one off the field. She looked between Tobin and Christen. She had never seen her best friend lose control like that before. It was strange, not to mention that she didn’t immediately go over to her new mate, responding to her own release of omega pheromones.

Dawn waited until they were out of earshot before she started yelling. “Bloody hell, what was that? I said act normal. Is this anywhere freaking close to normal?”

“Well-” Ash began.

“No, no. Let me answer that for you, Harris. This is not even close. Everyone on that field saw how different you lot were. You are basically putting big targets on your backs saying, ‘Look at me!’”

“With this ass, how could people not want to look?” Tobin (Kelley) winked.

“See! That right there! You aren’t even  _ trying _ to avoid suspicion.” Dawn threw up her hands in exasperation.

Ashlyn furrowed her brow. “Wait, do you mean your ass, as in Tobin’s ass? Or do you mean your ass as in Kelley’s ass, as in the body that Ali’s in - ”

“Stop before you hurt yourself.” Hope rolled her eyes, wincing when Tobin (Kelley) poked at her sore wrist. Hope slapped away Tobin’s prying hands and glared.

“Our game is a week away with another one a couple days later. If the three of you can’t figure out how to keep suspicion off you, then I’m going to  _ have _ to tell Jill to bench you.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would do what’s best for this team.” Dawn retorted. With a frown, she waved her hand in front of her nose, trying to fan away some of the scent that Tobin (Kelley) was still pumping out.

“Um, guys? How do I get rid of Biggie McBiggerson here?” Tobin (Kelley) gestured at her obvious erection.

Ali (Tobin) flushed. “You just do.”

“No. Dawn said no sex. Does that mean masturbating too?”

“Damnit, Kelly. I already told you, touch my cock, and I kill you,” Tobin growled, her voice a lot less threatening coming out of Ali’s mouth than from her own, where she could normally get a good alpha roar going.

“Yah, but are you going to kill me as in me in your body?” Kelley asked. “Or are you going to kill Ali who is in my body?”

Tobin seriously contemplated strangling the other girl, wondering if anyone besides Hope - and maybe not even her - would try to stop her at this point. And if she killed the squirrel while still in her body would that mean they never switched back or that Tobin would be essentially killing herself?

“No dipshit, I am going to wait until you are back in your body and then murder you.”

“I’ll help you,” Christen muttered, her mating mark aching with the pheromones still in the air. She could only hope the excess scent would not send her into an early heat.

Kelley scrunched up her face, the only one not affected by her pheromones. She could only smell Christen, the sweet scent of honey and peaches clinging to her nose. “What if we never change back. This might be how we are the rest of our lives.”

No had spoken of this prospect yet. No one dared to say out loud the possibility that they might be stuck in the switch forever. The group was silent. The possibility weighing heavily on each of them for different reasons. Would they have to break their mating bonds and start again with their mate in their new bodies? Would they be able to survive it? What would they even tell the team?

“At least I’d be getting playing time,” Kelley (Ali) tried making light of the situation.

Ash put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, ignoring Dawn’s glare. “We’ll get you guys switched back. I promise, babe.”

“That’s not  _ normal,  _ Harris.”

“ _ You’re _ not normal.” Ash retorted. She didn’t care if it sounded childish, she was tired and with all the scents in the air she felt the urge to fight.

“That’s not helping, honey.”

Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You  _ all _ have to act normal. I am doing the best I can to research how to switch you back. We will have answers.”

“As long as nobody checks your search history.” Tobin (Kelley) pointed out.

“We will cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime, can you all at least  _ try  _ to pretend to belong in the body you are presently in. Please?”

“Sure.”

“Yes, we’re sorry Dawn.” Kelley (Ali) apologized.

“And O’Hara. Keep your hand off your junk. I’ve seen you trying to discretely adjust yourself all practice. I swear at one point you almost missed the ball because you were too focused on moving your  _ part _ around in your shorts.”

“I can’t help it! I don’t know how you all spend every day with a penis without touching it all the time.”

“Can’t you just touch my boobs or something?” Ali (Tobin) asked, her entire face an impressive shade of red.

“No offense, Tobs, but your boobs suck. Hope’s are much better. Her dick is too, but yours - ”

“Okay. That’s enough. Kelley, get in the ice bath. Maybe that will help you recover enough.” Dawn ordered, cutting off whatever explanation Kelley wanted to give them.

“I’m not going  _ alone _ .”

“You’re certainly not going with Hope.” Kelley (Ali) commented. “You still reek.”

“Hope also needs to get her wrist checked.” Dawn reminded them, a warning look at Hope that dared her to argue.

“I can’t  _ help  _ it.” Tobin (Kelley) whined. She was worked up in more ways than one and didn’t like the fact that everyone was picking on her. Still, the thought of an ice bath didn’t seem nearly as bad if she didn’t have to go alone. If the meannies were going to keep Hope away from her, she would have to settle on the next best thing. “Pressy, you’ll come with me, right?”

“Absolutely not.” Christen shuddered at the thought of being so close to Tobin’s body without the real Tobin nearby. Still the thought of saying no to pouty Tobin, in any form, felt like a punch to her gut.

“Kelley, Ali, Tobin. All of you to the ice baths.” Dawn said definitively, one look at Christen being the deciding factor. She needed to get the forward away from all of these pheromones or not even the suppressants the team took would be able to stop her from going into heat. The last thing Dawn needed was a team full of alphas and omegas responding to the heat of one player.

“Why am I being punished?” Ali (Tobin) whined.

“Because I can’t trust the three of you alone.” Dawn retorted. “And if you travel in a pack, maybe you might be able to convince some of your teammates that nothing is wrong.”

“You think those three won’t get in trouble?” Hope snorted.

The fitness coach glared. “Alright, get going ladies and remember what I said, keep up appearances, or I’ll be forced to bench you next game.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have decided to go with (drum roll) No sex until everyone is in their rightful bodies. 
> 
> However because of interest we will also have an alternate timeline with 'Heats and Ruts happen but everything is mixed up (including the bodies and what's in where/whom)'. This will begin with Chapter 11. I will remind you guys but it will be published on tumblr and you'll need to message me there (osolonewsday2) to get the password to story when it is set up (not set up yet though).


	8. Ice Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are having a hard time acting like each other.

The group broke up slowly, grumbling under their breath about the unfairness of the situation. Christen and Ash walked with the trio, leaving Hope to go get her wrist checked by Dawn. The older keeper was glad to get a break from the madness. She loved Kelley, she really did, but Tobin’s stink was starting to make her eyes water.

Kelley, on the other hand, couldn’t smell herself. She happily swung her arms in wide arcs, skipping as she went. The others rolled their eyes. “Do you really have to do that,” Christen questioned. “No one would believe Tobin was doing that.”

The midfielder smirked at her. The forward shuddered, not liking the classic O’Hara smirk on her mate’s lips. “Oh Pressy, how can I not do this? After all you are making me keep my hands to myself when you smell like that!”

She frowned. “How do I smell? You’ve been around me when I was in heat before, and you weren’t phased. How am I different now?”

“Damn.” Her smirk widened. “You have no idea how you smell to Tobin do you? I mean, I am totally Kelley, but I have her nose so the way you smell to her is the way you smell to me right now. And just...damn, Chris, I don’t know how Tobin can even function when you smell this good!”

Christen and Ali (Tobin) blushed. Kelley (Ali) just smiled remembering how Ash described her own heat scent. Alphas smelled nice to omegas, but an omegas scent was like a crack to their mates. It was one way they found their mates, the most perfect smell in the world led them right to the door of their perfect mate. Most people thought alphas led with their dicks, but when it came to mating, they led with their noses.

“I mean, no wonder she loves you! Hell, if you smelled like this to me normally, I might even be enough of a pussy to get up and do yoga with you every morning.”

Tobin huffed. “I am not a pussy.”

Ash clapped her on the shoulder. “Oh Tobs, you may not be a pussy, but you are most certainly whipped.”

“So are you!” The alpha in an omega’s body shot back.

The ex-blonde shrugged. “What can I say, Ali is hot and for her, I don’t mind being whipped.”

“Ugh gag me,” Tobin (Kelley) said pushing open the ice bath room.

“Yah, what she said,” Ali (Tobin) muttered, not liking the way Ash was eyeing her new body. She cast a parting glance over her shoulder at Christen who waved back at her mate shyly.

Ashlyn pouted. Kelley (Ali) put her hand on her mate’s face. “Don’t do that. You know I can’t resist your pout.”

“It’s not fair. Why do you have to be in Kelley’s body?”

“Would you rather me be in Tobin’s?”

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

Ali laughed. “Why because I wouldn’t be Hope’s mate.”

Ashlyn snarled. “You aren’t her mate. You are mine, even if you are in Kel’s body.”

Ali nodded. “I know, babe, and I promise you are the only one for me.”

The keeper shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable with the question she was about to ask. “She is...you haven’t seen her down there have you. Because I’ve always...is she bigger than me? I mean I saw her when you all were freaking out with Dawn, but...like, what if she a grower not a shower?”

Kelley (Ali) smiled. “Babe, I promise I have never, nor do I have ever want to see any part of a naked, horny Solo.”

“You promise?”

“Yes,” she gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Now go, before Kelley comes back and drags me head first into the ice bath.”

Ashlyn smiled. “Ok, but I mean...would you mind if I came to your room again tonight?”

“I would like nothing more.”

* * *

Normally, Tobin hated ice baths with a passion. Her long lanky body seemed to be incapable of holding any heat and an ice bath meant she would be shivering for days. If there was any saving virtue in the fact that she was mysteriously transported into her teammate’s body, it was that she could now take an ice bath with minimal discomfort.

Omegas, typically, were warmer. At least, that was what she had learned in her middle school health class, so she wasn’t totally sure that was true. But it sure  _ felt  _ true, especially seeing Kelley shiver with blue lips only a minute into their ice bath time. At least the shock had stopped Kelley from pumping pheromones out of her body like some horny teenager.

“This is so fucking cold,” Kelley groaned.

“Grow up, it’s not that bad.” Ali rolled her eyes.

“No. Seriously. I’m pretty sure my balls crawled up inside of me to get warm.”

“Maybe you need to take ice baths more regularly, Tobin.” Carli retorted, coming around the corner and striding quickly into the water to join the trio with Alex and Allie not far behind her. “You could start to build up some stamina. That might even help you with Christen when you guys finally stop being dumb.”

“My stamina is just fine, thank you. And Christen and I are just friends.” Ali (Tobin) retorted under her breath.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Tobin (Kelley) muttered softly so that only Kelley (Ali) overheard.

Kelley (Ali) shot Tobin (Kelley) a glare.

“Right.” Carli looked at Ali in confusion. After a second, she turned back to Tobin with a teasing smirk. “But if you worked on your stamina maybe you could keep up with baby horse on the field.”

“No one can - ”

“ _ Ali _ .” Kelley (Ali) interrupted, nodding her head at Tobin’s body, she glared at the defender. “She’s talking to  _ Tobin _ .”

“Oh, yah,” Tobin (Kelley) chirps. “No, this shit isn't meant for alphas. No wonder Hope is always bitching about you making her ice down with you. I thought she was just being a fucking prat.”

Carli’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You've been talking to Hope?”

“Well yeah, she's my-” Tobin (Kelley) caught herself before she said ‘mate’, which was a small miracle at best. “My best friend.”

“Well, I've never seen you hang out with her,” Carli pointed out. She knew Hope didn't have many friends, Carli being her best friend of the few she had.

Alex shot Tobin a hurt look, beside her Ali (Tobin)’s fists clenched. Kelley had stuck her foot in it again, leaving future Tobin to no doubt clean up the mess.

“I thought you said Hope had well - I'm sorry about this Kelley- but I thought you said she had her head too far up Kelley’s ass to notice anything. How are you suddenly friends?”

Kelley (Ali) couldn't help herself, she started laughing which luckily wasn't uncommon for Kelley. The real Kelley on the other hand was annoyed. If there weren't other people around that didn't know their secret, she'd be waterboarding Tobin in the ice bath by now.

Ali (Tobin) coughed, looking between her body and Alex. Tobin knew whatever Kelley was going to say next would end up with her in deeper shit so she tried to intervene. “Ummm...I think  _ Tobin  _ was just mad that day that Hope was only kicking the ball to Kelley and playing keep away from her after Kelley suggested it.”

Still Tobin’s body glared back at her. She didn't like people saying bad things about her mate.

“The only thing Hope has up my ass is her cock, which by the way is much bigger than yours.” She grumbled, loud enough for Tobin to hear.

Neither woman noticed as Kelley (Ali) and Carli’s eyes widened individually. Their glare off keeping both of their attention. The contest only ended when Tobin, going down to Kelley’s level, attempted to kick her in the bath. Unfortunately, the bath was close quarters and she hadn’t expected her legs to be as stiff as they were. Instead of kicking Tobin’s (Kelley’s) shin, she hit Carli.

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” the co-captain hissed. She grabbed her ankle. She never expected Ali to do something so childish.

“That was meant for me wasn’t?” Tobin (Kelley) cried, narrowing her eyes at Ali (Tobin). Before anyone could stop her, she was splashing the cold ice water at everyone, taking no mercy on anyone.

Kelley (Ali) screamed at the cold water, scrambling backward out of the pool as fast as she could. She patted at her hair, not realizing that no matter what she did, it would always stick up at odd ends as long as she had Kelley’s hair.

“What the hell Tobin, Ali?” Alex ground out between tightly clenched teeth.

Carli got out of the ice bath, following a seemingly much more grown-up Kelley. “You two are children!”

Alex shook her head, following her captain and teammate. Ali (Tobin) had the good grace to look properly chastised. Tobin (Kelley) on the other hand just smirked, admiring her handy work as the girls left dripping puddles behind them.

“When did O’Hara become the mature one?” Allie laughed, not realizing how on the nose she was with her joke.

The two remaining body switchers looked at each other. They were really going to have to get their act together if they didn’t want their teammates to know about them. Both Kelley and Tobin made a silent promise to themselves to behave the rest of the ice bath. According to the timer, they still had twenty minutes left.

Each one of those minutes was like torture, slowly ticking down. Kelley wanted out of the bath, her balls probably no bigger than grapes at this point after shriveling up from the cold. If it wasn’t happening to her, she would be making so many jokes about blue balls.

For the most part they didn’t talk, Allie would occasionally mention something and Tobin or Kelley would nod their head. It wasn’t until the last minutes were ticking down that things finally got interesting.

“Hey, Tobs,” Allie said. “Why don’t you skip out of the ice bath early. I won’t tell Dawn, and I really need to have an omega to omega talk with Ali.”

“Hmmmm...it does seem like you could use a little omega eh omega time? Don’t you feel that way  _ Kriegs _ ?” Tobin (Kelley) snickered, knowing Tobin knew nothing about omegas, besides having one as her best friend and another one as the love of her life. She was completely hopeless otherwise.

“Uh...no, no, I mean stay. Anything you can say to me can be said in front of  _ Tobin _ . Seriously, I don’t mind. Right, Al?” She asked, her voice nervous. She really wanted Kelley there to help in case Allie brought up whatever ‘thing’ she was keeping hidden for Ali away from Ashlyn.

Allie gave her an inquisitive look. “Are you sure? Even if it's about the  _ thing _ ?”

“Oh the ‘thing’,” Tobin (Kelley) said, leaning back, the ice no longer a concern to her. “Kriegy poo was just going to tell me all about the ‘thing’ earlier before  _ Kelley _ interrupted. Weren’t you?”

“Uh. Sure?” Ali (Tobin) guessed.

Kelley rolled her eyes. Tobin was a notoriously bad liar on a good day, but she would have hoped that being in the defender’s body would have bestowed her  _ some  _ sort of new cunning abilities. Apparently not.

Allie looked a little relieved for her part. “I’m glad you realize this isn’t the end of the world. You just seemed so upset about it earlier. You know I can’t handle it when you cry.”

“I did not cry.” Ali (Tobin) retorted.

“You don’t have to play tough with me. You are and will always be a badass.” Allie looked around just to make sure there wasn’t anyone else who may accidentally be listening. “But I guess I can’t understand how you can be so cool with it now when you practically made me swear a blood oath not to tell Ashlyn.”

Tobin (Kelley) rubbed her hands to generate some warmth. Gossip. Now they were getting somewhere. “Yeah Kriegs, why were you so upset?”

Allie lowered her voice just to make sure her next comment wouldn’t be overheard. “Were you worried the baby might be Hope’s?”

“Baby!?” Ali (Tobin) sputtered as her jaw dropped.

“Hope’s? How could the baby be Hope’s?” Tobin (Kelley) furrowed her brow in confusion. Despite Kelley’s suggestion, Hope had told her on multiple occasions that she would never sleep with the other defender. It stung, a little, to think that Hope had felt it necessary to go behind her back. Not only that, but Krieger could be having her mate’s baby. She was mildly surprised by the new feeling of jealousy bubbling in her gut. At first, she had laughed at the idea of Krieger having her mate’s baby, but now she was starting to feel that familiar worry back when she and Hope were first dating. She had been a kid back then, thinking the big bad keeper could never love her.

“I can’t  _ believe _ you slept with her and didn’t tell me! I could have watched!” She punched Ali’s shoulder hard, using humor to cover her real feelings as per usual.

“I didn’t.” Ali (Tobin) looked over at Tobin (Kelley) pointedly. Whatever Ali and Hope might have done, Tobin was no part of it. All she wanted was to go back to Monday when she was back in her own body, and Christen was in her arms.

“I  _ saw _ you slinking out of her hotel room. You weren’t even wearing makeup, so I  _ know _ something went down.” Allie pointed out gently, glancing over at her fellow Thorn suspiciously. “That’s not like you.”

“Nothing happened.” Ali (Tobin) assured.

“It sure looked like something happened.” Allie held up her hands defensively, “You know me, I don’t judge. As long as you and Pookie are on the same page, I say live and let live.”

“When?” Tobin (Kelley) pressed.

“This morning.”

“I can’t believe you guys! I thought we were all on a sex ban!” Tobin (Kelley) shoved Ali (Tobin) hard. “This sucks. All Christen let me do was cuddle her.”

Allie frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Tobin wasn’t exactly a  _ prude _ when it came to sex and her teammates, she was just - well, a prude. Although Allie had been pestering Tobin for weeks to finally confess her feelings for Christen, Tobin hadn’t been willing to crack. Before today, Allie had just thought that Tobin was being private, but maybe Harry had a darker side to her that Allie had never seen.

But today made Allie question everything about Harry. Tobin was  _ all over  _ Hope and none of this really made sense.

“I didn’t do anything. We are still on the ban.”

“We?” Allie wondered aloud.

“I swear, you all tell me I can’t have sex and Christen smells like  _ that _ and - ”

“I knew it!” Allie whispered to herself, aware that Tobin hadn’t meant to reveal anything like that.

“I swear to God, you touch on hair on her head,” the real Tobin warned, getting in close to her own face. It was weird having a stare off with her own body. Still she leaned, hissing in her ear so Allie couldn’t hear. “You even think about touching my dick, I’m telling Hope about all your little conquests when we were on the baby national team together.”

Tobin’s eyes narrowed as her own body’s face broke out into a grin. Kelley still close enough to keep Allie from hearing hissed, “First, I have to touch your dilly wack to pee, nimrod. Second, that’s cute that you think my mate doesn’t know. But the thing is, we are more adventurous than you and vanilla Pressy over there. She knows all about my past and loves role playing, especially that time I met those local girls in Brazil.”

Tobin sat back shocked. Her mouth gaping for a moment. It was more information than she ever wanted to know about anyone’s sex life outside of her own. She wanted to gag, imaging Hope roleplaying as some local girl being seduced by the big bad, then forward. Finally, she found the words. “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to tell her about Mr. Fluffiers.”

This got Kelley’s attention and Allie’s as well who was able to hear this comeback. “Ok, Ok, we obviously don’t want to get ahead of ourselves.”

“Exactly,” Ali (Tobin) agreed.

“You guys are acting weird, and I don’t think it is just the baby thing.” Allie cocked her head to the side. “Is it because you hit heads yesterday? Are you sure you're not concussed because that would make more sense than half of the things coming out of your mouths?”

Tobin (Kelley) shrugged. “Could be, but Dawn cleared us.”

“Maybe you should go again, and Ali, you should think about going for a different reason. Though, I am happy to keep the home tests until you are ready.”

Tobin (Kelley) picked up on something. “How many tests did our dear Kriegy poo buy?”

“Ummm…” Allie said looking to the woman she thought was Ali.

“You can tell her,” the fake defender offered, unsure of the actual number herself and rather curious.

“Eleven.”

“You gotta be fucking with me,” Ali (Tobin) growled. Eleven tests!?!

“Excuse me?” Allie asked confused. It was Ali that gave her the tests. She should know how many there were.

“Heeyyy, Long. Have I told you how much I love you recently,” Tobin (Kelley) singsonged.

The blonde groaned. “What do you want, Harry?”

“Can you do us a favor and bring them to Ali’s room tonight, but have them wrapped in like something so no one can see?”

She looked over at Krieger. “You ok with that?”

Ali (Tobin) nodded, not sure where Kelley was going with this. Her stomach was already feeling queasy at the thought of a pregnancy, in an  _ omega _ body that wasn’t hers.

“Ok, you want me to go now?” Allie asked, looking at the timer and realizing they had long since gone past their time.

“Oh yes,” Tobin (Kelley) said gleefully. They would get their answers soon enough about what was going on of that she was sure.


	9. Titty Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Tobin plan to get to the bottom of Ali's possible pregnancy.

“Alright, bitches,” Kelley announced, the words sounding almost comical from Tobin’s mouth even with the practiced ease of which they were now spoken. “We are having a switched bodies party night. Only the switchers. The rest of you losers are on your own.”

“No way.” Ashlyn stepped forward, bristling at the idea. “I’m spending the night with my mate. Fuck off, Kelley.”

Ali (Tobin) had her arms around Christen and pulled her tighter. “Yah, I’m not leaving.”

“If you’re not going to do it for me, do it for Pressy.”

Ali (Tobin) furrowed her brow, confused. She definitely didn’t want to spend the night away from her mate and wasn’t about to let Christen be some token symbol for Kelley to bully the rest of them into getting what she wanted. “How does _that_ make any sense?

“Well Tobs, I’m glad you asked. As the resident Christen Press expert - ”

“In what _world_ are you an expert on me?” Christen shook her head in disbelief. Kelley may have been her college teammate, but that hardly made her an expert.

“Ok, first, I’m in your mate’s body so I totally know how good you smell - ” Kelley brightened as another thought struck her, distracting her momentarily from her explanation. “By the way, Hope! How do I smell to you?”

“Disgusting.”

Ashlyn snickered at Hope’s retort and Kelley rolled her eyes. “I don’t mean _now,_ I mean normally.”

“Still disgusting.”

“You’re mean.” Tobin (Kelley) pouted. Realizing she still had the group’s semi-undivided attention, she got back on track. “Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted - ”

“You interrupted yourself.” Kelley (Ali) pointed out.

“I notice way more about you than you’d think, Chris. Second, do you forget our college days? I may have been drunk for like eighty-seven percent of it, but I still remember all the good parts. And third, I’m an omega so I understand you more than your mate ever could.”

“She makes a valid point.” Ash conceded.

“Thank you. _Anyway_ , as the official Christen Press expert, I was going to say that the last thing Chris needs is for her to be around this hot bod if I unintentionally and _totally innocently_ have a sexy dream. Which is more likely to happen if I’m next to Hope and would be _way worse_ if I was instead cuddling with Snuzzles over there. If I don’t get to be with either of _them_ then everybody else gets to be miserable too. Ergo, body swapper night.”

Ali (Tobin) grimaced while the others failed to hide their amused smirks. Christen gritted her teeth, uncertain as to whether she was more annoyed at Kelley embarrassing her or telling her what to do. But the most infuriating part was that Kelley was right. With her heat on the horizon and their mating bond still new, she couldn’t risk it. “I hate you sometimes.”

“You couldn’t ever hate your Titty Bean.” Tobin (Kelley) batted her eyes at Christen.

“Can I strangle you yet?” Ali (Tobin) grumbled, her cheeks flushing. Why did _Kelley_ have to be the one stuck in her body? It just didn’t seem fair.

“You would be strangling yourself.” Tobin (Kelley) smirked. “Seems like that would be a _bad_ idea.”

“It would be worth it.” Ali (Tobin) muttered petulantly.

“Hope wouldn’t let you, right Hope?”

“I’d consider it.”

“Can’t we just make Kelley sleep in the bathtub?” Kelley (Ali) suggested. She had really been looking forward to spending another night with her mate. Maybe this night could still be salvaged. “That would solve all of our problems.”

Hope sighed. She had experienced first-hand how terrible sleeping in the bathtub would feel. She wouldn’t do that to her mate, even if she was an alpha right now. “No, we can’t.”

“Aw, Hopey. You do love me! I love you too, just in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t.” Hope shuddered at those words coming from Tobin’s mouth. It was just _wrong._  

Christen looked, and probably felt, pained at the admission coming from her mate’s body even if it wasn’t Tobin inside. That alone had the real Tobin gritting her teeth. “Fine. You win.”

“Yay!” Tobin (Kelley) cheered, punching her fists in the air victoriously.

“Wait, a minute,” Kelley (Ali) said, her arms on her hips, giving them signature ‘krieger pose’ even in Kelley’s body. “I still haven’t agreed to this. And you,” she pointed to Tobin, “do you really want your girlfriend around two other alphas?”

Tobin was about to speak, but Kelley cut her off. “Christen will have her own room, duh. She will stay in her room where she is most comfortable. We won’t make her move to like Hope and my room because that could trigger her too.”

“I really hate it when you talk about me like I’m not here.”

Tobin (Kelley) rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry. Did you _want_ to share a room with Hope and Ash?”

“No.” Christen admitted reluctantly.

“Good. Then what’s the problem?”

“Wait a second,” Harris said, shaking her head as she realized what that meant. “Does that mean you expect me to share a bed with _Hope?!”_

“You can take the tub,” Hope offered. Hell, if anyone thought she was going to hurt her back another night in that thing, they had another thing coming.

“Hell no, you take it.”

“No way, dipshit. I already had that, and it ruined my back.”

“And you don’t think it won’t ruin mine? I’m already fighting for my position!”

The top keeper snorted. “I am sure we wouldn’t notice a difference in your play.”

Kelley (Ali) moved, stepping between the two alphas as Ashlyn moved forward. “No, Ash.”

Tobin (Kelley) sighed moving to Hope. “Babe, can’t you be a little nice and not taunt Ashy this one time.”

“No.” Hope grumbled, even as she took a step back. There was something about Tobin’s body asking her for _anything_ that made her want to disagree, just to prove a point. She was an alpha. It was _her_ job to do what was best for her mate, to protect her and take care of her every need. She wasn’t about to roll over and let some other alpha tell her what to do. Especially not _Tobin Heath_. At the same time, that alpha was her mate and this entire situation made her feel confused. And annoyed. Mostly annoyed.

“I’m not going to agree to this just for Ash to have to sleep in the bathtub or the couch, or even worse, on the floor.” Kelley (Ali) crossed her arms over her chest, scowling at Hope.

Hope’s alpha howled at the look of displeasure on Kelley’s body’s face, hackles raised. Even if it wasn’t _Kelley_ in Kelley’s body, she couldn’t stand to let her mate look so comfortable.  “Fine. Whatever. We’ll share a bed.”

“No way! I’m not sharing a bed with _you_.”

Ali seemed to be agreeing with her mate, and Kelley was bored of the argument. Finally, she decided it was time to play her ultimate trump card. “Look. Tobs and I had a long talk with Allie. She brought up some stuff that we probably need to talk about. From one body swapper to another. And another.” She looked over at Kriegs pointedly, either on purpose or forgetting that Tobin’s body had no experience with subtlety.

“What does Pookie have to do with this?” Ash furrowed her brow.

Kelley (Ali) turned to face her mate, her face drawing up into a resigned pout that had been pointed at Hope too many times for Ashlyn’s liking. “Nothing. But this is probably going to be for the best, especially if it gets Kel off our back. Would you be okay for just one night?”

“I don’t know - ”

“ _Please_. For me?”

Ashlyn seemed to melt at the statement. As confusing and hurt as she had been through this whole thing, she trusted Ali completely. There was no way she could resist her mate, even if it wasn’t the same brown eyes that she had seen every morning since they completed their bond staring back at her. “Alright, I guess. For you.”

Hope watched Kelley’s body skeptically, all too familiar at the feeling of being so easily manipulated. There was something about that pout and the way the fingers drummed nervously along Kelley’s thigh that raised her suspicions. Though Ali’s mannerisms were nothing like Kelley at all, there was still something that made her keen senses hone in on the defender. Hope knew the signs all too well to not pick up the fact that the defender in her mate’s body was hiding something important.

“See! It’s settled! Was that so hard? You all should have just listened to me in the first place. It would have saved us a lot of time.”

* * *

 

As soon as the door was closed, Kelley (Ali) was turning on them. “What do you two know?”

Tobin eyes were swirling with anger. “I don’t know, how about the fact that I’m _fucking_ pregnant?”

Ali gritted her teeth. “I assume you do not mean that your alpha body somehow found a way to get pregnant and that you mean _I_ am pregnant!”

“No, I mean that if we don’t get our bodies switched back _I_ am the one who is going to have to push a giant Harris-spawn out of me.” Tobin retorted.

“At least we hope it’s Ash’s.” Kelley cut in gleefully. “Long seemed to think this baby was a Solo-Krieger.”

Ali groaned. Of _course,_ she did. Because Ali’s life couldn’t _possibly_ be more complicated right now. How could Allie possible think that. She didn't know that Hope had come limping out Ali (Tobin)'s room earlier, leading the midfielder to make such assumptions.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m not ready to be a mother yet. I’m still getting used to having a _mate_.” Tobin could feel herself hyperventilating.

“You aren’t going to be a mother. I am.” Ali reminded the former alpha, rolling her eyes. “And I don’t even know that for sure. Allie just has the tests for me to take.”

“But Dawn cleared you, so you must not be pregnant?” Kelley pointed out.

“Unless she wasn’t looking for it?” Ali shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“Wait!” Tobin cried, her face pale and looking as if she was going to be sick, “If we are pregnant, that means you and Ash had sex!”

“That is generally how babies are made, Tobs.” Kelley snorted.

“But then she had her thing up my...your...our - ” Tobin gulped.

“If you think that’s the only place Ash has ever stuck her dick, then you’d be sorely mistaken.” Ali scoffed, finding a weird sense of enjoyment at seeing Tobin squirm, even if she was in her body.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

Ali and Kelley both rolled their eyes.

“Honestly, some alphas.” Kelley muttered. “Look, the way I see it, you need to know. One way or another. If only so that we can tease Tobin about being a pregnant alpha.”

“Glad you have your priorities straight.” Ali chuckled.

Tobin just groaned louder.

* * *

 

Ashlyn looked at the bed like it was one of Dawn’s mandated ice baths. As if reading her mind, Hope strode over to the near side of the bed, itching awkwardly at wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to bed. Grabbing some of the pillows, she laid them firmly down the middle, erecting a wall as best as she could. “Look. It will be fine. See? We have a pillow barrier.”

“Whatever. I’ll just sleep in the tub.” The younger keeper shuddered.

“No, you won’t.”

“Yeah? And how exactly are you going to stop me?”

“I literally _just_ promised your omega I wasn’t going to banish you from the bed,” Hope retorted pointedly. She wasn’t about to piss off Ali, not when they still had games to win. “The tub is too uncomfortable, especially for being as tall as we are. So, grow up and get in bed. Or piss off your omega. See if I care.”

“We are never going to speak of this again!”

“You think I want people knowing I slept with you?”

“We are just sleeping!” Harris insisted.

“Whatever. Just turn off the lights so I can go to sleep.”

Begrudgingly, and honestly not having any other option, Ashlyn complied, padding across the room and slipping into bed before she could talk herself out of it. Hugging the far side of the bed as to be as far away from Hope as possible, she sighed. “This sucks.”

“I know.”

“I miss Ali.”

“I do too.”

“What?!” Ashlyn sat up, looking over the barrier at Hope who she could barely make out through the dim light that peeked through the Hotel curtains. “You miss Ali?”

“No. I miss _Kelley_ , idiot. I miss them being in the right bodies. It’s called sympathizing. You know? Commiserating over similar feelings? You should try it some time.”

“I didn’t know you had feelings.”

“Shut up, Harris.”

They laid in an uncomfortable silence for a minute. Hope chewed on the inside of her cheek. Though she and Ash bickered often, she had a soft spot for the younger alpha. Ashlyn pushed her, not just to be a better goalkeeper, but to be a better alpha. Constant battling and competition was good for both of them, and she had come to look at the other alpha as a sibling. A younger and far less talented sibling, but a sibling nonetheless.

But something had been nagging at her all night, and she felt like it was her duty to say something. Hope had fallen into the same trap as many other alphas, ignoring their omega and letting small issues fester until they became much bigger problems. Hope had the benefit of experience borne from heartache, and she hoped the younger keeper didn’t have to go through the same thing.

As much as it pained her to interrupt their uncomfortable silence, she cleared her throat. “Ash? You asleep?”

“Yes.”

“I know you’re not, numb nuts. You just answered me. I just have something to say.”

“That you’re sorry for having sex with my mate?” Ash snapped. A heart-to-heart conversation with Solo was the last thing the alpha wanted to deal with.

“Of course not. First, it wasn't sex. It was just fingers. And second, I never would have touched her if I had known it wasn't Kelley in that body. You know that, right?”

Ash blew out a breath. She did know that. But it didn’t make any of this easier. Plus it wasn’t even really sex. Hope's fingers had been inside Kelley before she even realized that it wasn't Kelley inside of Kelley's body. [See chapter 1] Taking a deep breath, she craned her neck and tried to keep herself from going into a rage. Just the thought of someone looking at her omega had the keeper’s alpha bristling for a fight, but these were no regular circumstances. As much as Ash hated to admit it, she might have done the very same thing to Tobin of all people. “Look Solo, I’m not happy about it, but I get it.”

“You do?” Hope turned, looking over at the younger keeper in surprise. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to have the same level of control.

“I do. But star goalkeeper or not, if it _ever_ happens again, I will rip your dick off with my own two hands. Do I make myself clear?”

Hope’s instinct was to fight back at the obvious challenge, but she fought down on that urge. If Ashlyn could stay in control, then so could Hope. “Understood.”

They fell quiet again, this time the silence stretching out long enough that Hope wondered if Harris had fallen asleep. She blew out a breath, turning to face the wall.

“So, what did you want to say?”

“Huh?”

“You said you had something to say. If it wasn’t about your morning sex with my mate, what was it?”

“Oh.” Hope scratched the back of her head thoughtfully. “Just, Ali asked you to sleep in here. But she’s in Kelley’s body. And I know Kelley, so I just wanted to make sure that you knew - ”

“She’s hiding something.” Ashlyn finished for her.

“You know?”

“I mean, I don’t know what it is, but yah. She’s been hiding it for about two weeks.” Ash shrugged. “I’m her alpha. It’s my job to know.”

Hope grunted in approval. Maybe Ash wasn’t such a piss poor alpha after all. After a minute, she chuckled to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Ashlyn asked.

“You want to know the really shitty part of all of this?”

“Other than sharing a bed with _you_?”

“The really shitty part is that Christen’s room has two beds, but she’s too close to going into heat for us to switch.”

The other keeper groaned. “I swear the universe has something against me.”

“As long as I don’t wake up to find you cuddled against me, I think we can survive.” Hope quipped.

“Agreed.”


	10. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the results of the pregnancy test and how is Ashlyn going to react?

“Aren’t you supposed to be good at aiming?” Kelley laughed as Tobin purelled her hands for a third time.

“It’s not the same, there is nothing to aim with.” Tobin wasn’t used to peeing with an omega’s body, especially when trying to get the pee on the little end of a stick.

“It really isn’t that hard,” Ali muttered, checking her phone for a third time. They had a timer set, but she didn’t trust it. She was nervous.

“I’m doing this for you! I would suggest not starting.”

Before Ali could find some acerbic remark, Kelley had a thought.

“Wait, who are the godparents? Can Hope and I be godparents? We would be so  _ fucking _ awesome!!!” She directed the question to Ali (Tobin) rather than her own body where Ali still resided.

The three sat on the same bed, waiting for the phone timer. Tobin had peed on all eleven tests after Ali had tried to come in the bathroom to physically force her own body to do what she wanted it to. Tobin had only wanted to take one. When Kelley had pointed out that if it was Christen, she would want to be sure, Tobin had begrudgingly agreed.

Ali (Tobin) tilted her head. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“You don’t get to pick godparents! You don’t get to pick anything!” Kelley (Ali) look disgusted.

“We don’t even know if we are switching back. I could be pushing this giant ass Harris watermelon out of me.”

“To be fair, Harris’s ass is smaller than her head.”

“I don’t think that’s better.”

Kelley cut in before Ali could interject. “What if it's twins?”

“Shut up!” The two women glared simultaneously.

Kelley held up her hands defensively. “It’s just a question. Calm down.”

“It’s not just a question! I’m an alpha, and now I might have a  _ pup. _ ” Tobin snapped back. “Not just any pup, Ashlyn Harris’s pup. And if we can’t figure out a way back, then I’m going to have Ashlyn’s pup crawl out of my body.”

“I might not even be pregnant.” Ali pointed out defensively.

“ _ We _ might not be pregnant.” Tobin corrected and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. “Because you aren’t the one in this body. I am.”

“Well congratulations to both of you? According to this, you are pregnant!”

Tobin flopped back on the bed, the air rushing out of her lungs in a quick burst. “I’m having a pup. I’m not supposed to be pregnant. I’m supposed to get Christen pregnant--after a  _ long long  _ time.”

But Kelley didn’t pay Tobin any mind, already bored of her theatrics as soon as she started in on the  _ ‘Oh God, what if I drop it? Christen is never going to forgive me if I drop it...’ _ . Instead she kept her eyes focused on her fellow Omega defender who looked so pale she might as well have seen a ghost. Kelley had never seen her own body look so stunned, it was unnerving. Maybe that was what stemmed her usual playful retort in her throat. “You okay, Kriegs?”

“It’s really positive?” Ali asked, her voice no larger than a whisper.

Kelley looked again, just to be sure. “Well yeah, I mean I guess we could buy more tests?”

Ali shook her head. No, eleven was the number -  _ their  _ number - and if eleven tests confirmed she was having pups. “How am I going to tell Ashlyn?”

“She’s going to be thrilled.”

Ali bit her lip, not as certain as Kelley seemed to be. Sure, they had talked about the family they might want  _ some day _ , and her keeper loved kids, but a pup? Of their own? Ali wasn’t even quite sure how she felt about it herself, she had no way of predicting Ashlyn’s response.

“Were you guys trying?”

“Yes? No. I mean, sort of? It’s always a possibility, we all know that. And we know that we want pups down the road but we weren’t  _ actively _ trying. I don’t take birth control after what happened in college with the blood clots. But we were always careful, using condoms or the rhythm method. I don’t know how this could have happened.”

“Well, when an alpha and an omega mate--”

“Shut up, I know  _ how  _ it happened. I just...I am having a pup.”

“In case you forgot,  _ I  _ am actually the one who had to pee all over that stick which means that  _ I  _ am the one that’s pregnant.” Tobin corrected, pulled from her wallowing to make a point. Her face dropped as a sudden realization hit her. “Wait, do you think Christen would still sleep with me if I was pregnant?”

“She might not sleep with you because you’re Ali. Not because you’re pregnant, you dolt.” Kelley pointed out with a helpful tone, despite the devilish smirk she did nothing to hide.

Ali rolled her eyes, still lost in her own thoughts.

“Trust Harris to knock you up right before we somehow switch bodies with her super shark-loving sperm.” Tobin grumbled.

* * *

“Not that,” Kelley (Ali) hissed moving like a flash of lightning to take the breakfast bars off of Ali (Tobin)’s tray. “They will make  _ me _ fat before I even start showing; never mind the sugar!”

“Relax,” the real Kelley said, sliding up to the two. “The kid is the size of a pea right now. A little sugar won’t hurt.”

Ali made a face, something Kelley found intensely amusing, as it was on her own face that Ali scrunched up into a massive grimace. Kelley wondered if Hope thought she was cute when she made faces like that. She’d have to get Ali to pout for her later. It would be nice to see the look that made her mate cave to her -  _ almost -  _ every whim.

“You’re going to have to eat healthier...how about one of Kel’s green smoothies?”

Tobin was smart retort was on her tip of tongue when Becky was at her shoulder, leaning past her to get towards the turkey bacon. “And why is  _ Kelley _ referring to herself in the third person?”

“Uhhhh…” Kelley (Ali) said, her brain got up on how much Becky had just heard.

Tobin (Kelley) took over, her own tray laden with as much sugar as possible. This time she had a mix of fruit loops and chocolate cheerios. Neither had been available to the other players, even in Tobin’s body, she was able to sweet talk the hotel staff into getting her something from their normal buffet.

“It was a dare. You know how crazy Kelley is, always doing something weird.”

Becky eyed Tobin for a second, but nodded. Kelley was always up to something. It was best to keep moving, least she be a target for the young defender. “I’m sure.”

As soon as the blonde captain was out of earshot, Ali was chastising them. “No more talking about  _ you know what _ and  _ Ali _ eat better!”

With that the true Ali was walking off, their mates having just entered the dining room. Ashlyn’s eyes were already on her like an eager puppy even if she didn’t look like her mate, she knew her Ali.

“Watch out or between her and Press, you’ll be having kale for every meal,” the real Kelley snickered, following after Kelley (Ali) until she got to where her own mate had settled in for breakfast.

Hope ignored Tobin (Kelley) though, not have the same feeling as Ash when it came to being ok with their mate in another body. She just couldn’t get past the lovelorn look on Tobin’s face everytime she looked her way. It was just a bit too creepy.

Ashlyn rushed through the breakfast buffet, grabbing only enough to make sure that none of her teammates would question her before making a beeline to her true mate. She glanced around, glad that Ali had picked a table in the far corner to avoid most of their other teammates. In her haste, though, she failed to notice Carli at another table, sitting just off to the side of where Kelley (Ali) was.

Ali looked up, ready to snap at anyone who interrupted her precious alone time. She fell completely silent, though, at the sight of her mate settling in across from her. Unsure of what else to say, she took a deep breath and tried to hide her anxiety behind an air of annoyance. “Shouldn’t you be sitting with  _ Ali _ ? You know, to avoid suspicion?”

“Nobody is going to care if we have one meal together. I don’t care about  _ Ali _ right now, I need answers.”

“Answers? About what?”

Ashlyn looked at her pointedly. “Seriously? I  _ know _ something is wrong. I’ve waited for you to come to me. But I can’t wait anymore. Not with all of this going on.” She waved generally with her hand, not daring to elaborate further. “I deserve to know what is going on with us.”

“Look Ash, this really isn’t the place to have this talk.”

“Then when?”

Ali scratched her arm nervously. “Tonight?”

“You’ll have to find an excuse to get away.” Ashlyn pointed out. She wasn’t sure why Ali was being so evasive. “It would be easier for you to just tell me  _ now _ .”

“I’m not telling you here,” the defender hissed.

“Then where?” Ashlyn challenged. The couple/not couple stared at each other.

Before Ali could speak, others were sitting down. Hope plopping down next to Kelley (Ali). Her arm going around the woman’s shoulders. Ashlyn began to stand, ready to push Hope off her mate. The leading goalkeeper grunted, already annoyed that she’d had to move in order to save Harris from her own weird behavior, “Sit down. You’re being suspicious enough.”

Ash hesitated, half standing, before grudgingly sitting. Her eyes never left Hope’s. There was clear challenge there. Ali wanted to reach out to her mate, but she had looked around at Hope’s words. Both Jill and Dawn were looking their way, as were several other teammates. The room had gone surprisingly quiet. The tension could be cut with a knife.

Thank goodness for Tobin (Kelley), the girl knew just the trick (whether she meant to do it or not would be subject to speculation for many years to come). Landing face first on the ground, her sugary bowl of now soggy cereal going flying over a seated Becky. Kelley couldn’t have planned it better. After all, that’s what Becky got for implying the team trickster was up to something.

The blonde defender was already up from her seat, chocolate milk soaking into her hair and clothes.

“Heath!” Jill bellowed.

The defender turned midfielder turned to her sheepishly. “Press spilled some of her coffee, and I didn’t notice,” she said shrugging.

Christen glared at her. Of course, she had a cup of coffee in her hand. The squirrel had to have known. She knew her ex-roommate’s habits well enough.

“Twenty minutes. Everyone on the field and be ready to do an impromptu beep test.”

Everyone groaned, glaring at the two women. Christen’s own glare was directed at her secret mate’s body. Ali (Tobin) swallowed hard, remembering the last time her love had given her that particular look. She hadn’t meant to forget to let the dog outside the night before, nor had she meant to leave out the omega’s favorite cleats. Morena had chewed them to bits after leaving a sizeable puddle on their new rug. Tobin had to admit, it was nice having someone else on the end of that glare. Kelley could keep her new body, as far as Tobin was concerned, until Press calmed down a bit.

* * *

“Fuck,” Ali hissed. Apparently being in Kelley’s body did not mean she had Kelley’s will or stamina for running. Though, it did make her feel a bit better that the squirrel was struggling as much in Tobin’s body. Apparently running with a dick and adding an inch in height meant that tripping was inevitable. At least, she got to go away with Dawn, keeping her from yelling naughty encouragement at her teammates. It was very unlike the ‘real’ Tobin.

Ali didn’t even get the benefit of Tobin running in her body because the midfielder bowed out early, heaving her sugary breakfast into a nearby trash can.

“You okay Kel?” Carli asked, taking pity on Kelley (Ali) who was hunched over catching her breath (also known as trying not to vomit).

“Of course. Why do you ask?” The defender offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, she was pretty sure it came out somewhere between a confident smirk and a grimace.

“You just bowed out way earlier than normal.” Carli pointed out, not even bothering to attempt to be tactful. “I thought you’d die before Long beat you at the beep test.”

Kelley (Ali) grimaced, but she literally had way more important things to worry about than how long Allie had lasted on the beep test. “Sorry?”

Carli stepped closer; she attended to awkwardly comfort her friend, a hand on her shoulder, patting. “You know I have been rooting for you and Hope from the beginning,” the midfielder started, feeling the shoulder beneath her hand tensing. “Hope acts all tough, but she isn’t, not really. Whatever it is you’re doing or thinking about doing, just don’t, ok? She wouldn’t survive it.”

“I  _ seriously _ have no idea what your talking about.”

“I know there is something going on between you and-” Carli was cut off from her accusation by the worst person possible.

“Hey, we need to talk,” Ash said, hands stuffed into her oversized hoodie. She hadn’t lasted long in the beep test, but neither had Hope. Alyssa went the farthest of the three keepers. Normally Ash and Hope could keep pace with Naeher, but both seemed a little out of it today.

The midfielder looked between the two. Kelley was biting her lip, her eyes flicking between her and Ashlyn.

“Mind giving us minute, Carls?”

Carli folded her arms across her chest and glared at the keeper. “Yeah. I do. Because we are kind of in the middle of something, Ash.”

“Al-” Ashlyn almost slipped calling Kelley by the wrong name. “Alright? Then finish, I need to talk to her. This is important.”

Carli huffed. “I’m sure it is  _ very  _ important. You and Kelley have been talking quite a lot, huh?”

Kelley (Ali) wanted to stop Ashlyn. Perhaps, the keeper couldn’t smell the danger. She didn’t see the trap because she was just a little too tired from the beep test and a little too stressed from the whole situation. “She’s my friend. We talk, so what?”

The midfielder moved into the taller woman’s space. “So, what? You think I don’t see that there is something going on here? Maybe we should talk to Hope and Ali about this friendship, hmm?”

Ashlyn face pulled tight. She knew they weren’t supposed to let this ‘little secret’ out, but what Carli was implying was out of line. “Bud out of this, Lloyd.”

“So, there is something going on?” The team captain’s face was incredulous. “You know this is going to mess with the team dynamics? Jill won’t keep you guys around if you pull this shit.”

The keeper made to retort, but Kelley’s arm was around her in an instant holding her back from getting into Carli’s face. “Seriously, Carli. Just...give us time to talk. We aren’t doing...well what you’re thinking we are. Just trust us; I think we deserve that much.”

For a second, it looked like the older woman was going to say something more, but with a lingering glare, she was gone around the corner.

“Is that seriously all she cares about?” Ashlyn grumbles. “Team dynamics?”

“She’s worried because she thinks Hope and I are acting weird.”

“You  _ are  _ acting weird.”

“We all are. That is why nobody can know about any of this. I am not any happier than you are about it, but this is the way it has to be.”

“Are you? Because you seemed pretty cozy snuggled up to Solo at breakfast this morning.”

“Ash, don’t be ridiculous. It’s not like that.”

“Oh  _ really _ ?” The keeper snapped, well beyond starting to lose her patience. “Then what is it? What has you so freaked? Is it us? Is it--”

“I’m pregnant.”

Ashlyn stopped, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped of its own accord. “You… what?”

“I know it’s not exactly the right time, what with all of this sneaking around right now. But I am. It’s yours.”

“Of course, it is.” Ashlyn grinned. “We’re having pups.”

“A pup.” Ali corrected.

“You don’t know that for sure yet.” As soon as the words left her mouth Ashlyn felt Kelley’s freckled arms pull her into a tight hug that almost made her forget this weird body switching nightmare they found themselves in. She pulled Kelley (Ali) closer to her. “Why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“I was worried.” Kelley (Ali) mumbled into her mate’s chest.

“That I wouldn’t want it?”

“That it might not be the right time. You and me, that is something I have never doubted. But, is it the right time for us? With the team, and-”

“The timing was never going to be perfect.” Ash assured, “But make no mistake. Our family is the most important thing in the world.”

The couple shared a soft kiss, even if the lips that met each other weren’t exactly right, this moment allowed them a momentary respite from all of the craziness that their lives had become. But in the heat of the moment, neither realized that when Carli turned the corner, she hadn’t gone.

Their private moment was not private at all.

* * *

“Well congratulations, Hope. You fucked up again.”

“Excuse me?” Hope looked up from the book she was reading to see Carli storming toward her.

The captain pulled up short. Of course, Hope had to ruin every good thing in her life. It made Carli want to scream. So instead, she did the next best thing. She ripped the book out of Hope’s hand and flung it across the room. “Kelley was the best thing to happen to you in a long time, and you fucked it all up. Now Harris and her are having a pup.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“I heard them! And for as crazy as Kelley can be, I know there’s no way that she would just go fuck someone else without you majorly screwing it up.”

“She didn’t fuck anyone else. Kelley and I are fine.”

“Fine?! She’s  _ pregnant _ , Hope. And not with your pups.”

“Look, Kelley’s  _ not _ pregnant. Ali is. Or really, I guess Tobin is.” Hope smiled despite herself, trying (in vain) not to chuckle at the image of Tobin carrying pups in Ali’s body. “Tobin is pregnant with Harris’s spawn.”

“What the fuck does Tobin have to do with this? Does this have something to do with what she said in the ice bath. Something about your cock up her ass? Are you  _ fucking _ Tobin? She is in love with Christen! You are fucking up any chance that knothead has at getting with the girl of her dreams.”

Hope actually laughed. “Trust me.  _ Tobin _ and Christen are just fine.”

“What. Are. You. Talking. About?”

“Nothing, Carl. It’s complicated.” Hope tried.

“I’m your friend. I just want to help you.”

“I know. But it is not what you think. So, I just need you to leave it alone. Hopefully everything will work itself out.”

“Hopefully? If it’s not what I think, then what is it?”

“Carli, you are my friend, and I trust you more than I trust anyone.” Hope admitted. “But you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Hope sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to come up with any sort of alternative explanation than the truth. But she had never been one to lie, and it didn’t really make sense to come up with some half-brained idea now. “When Kelley, Ali, and Tobin collided in practice last week? They switched bodies. Outside of me, Ash, and Christen, only Dawn knows and we are trying to figure out a way to switch them back.”

Carli stared at Hope for a solid minute, her face not betraying anything. “They switched bodies?”

“Yes.”

Finally, Carli rolled her eyes. “Whatever. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s your own business. But get your shit together, because I can’t clean this mess up for you this time.”

“If only you could.”


	11. Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse.

“Stop throwing food,” Christen hissed. Tobin (Kelley) was busy tearing up her dinner roll and throwing bits of it at the other ‘Harry’ a few tables away. No one would yell at Tobin for acting childish with Allie. If Kelley had been in her real body, everyone would have already complained to Hope until she did something about her ‘kid’.

“I don’t have to,” the woman snapped back. “Incoming!”

Tobin (Kelley) ducked as a piece of bread flew over her head and into Christen’s hair.

The forward’s head started to pulse. She reached up to rub her temples in a vain attempt to try to lessen the pain. She forgot just how annoying ‘frat daddy’ O’Hara could be. If only she wasn’t in her beloved’s body.

Hope was sitting next to both Tobin’s body and the real Tobin, who was still stuck in Ali’s body. She put her hand on Tobin (Kelley)’s shoulder. “Kel, stop.”

“No!” She quipped. “You’re not my boss!”

Another projectile flew across the firing zone.

The keeper leaned down until she was next to the other woman’s ear. “Are you sure I’m not the boss of you?”

Kelley began to respond, feeling ‘little Tobito’ begin to stir, but Hope cut her off. “I’d think carefully about that,  _ pet _ .”

The younger woman swallowed, putting down her roll. Tobin (Kelley)’s face was flushed pink; she didn’t even duck as more projectiles flew from Allie and hit her in the face.

“That’s what I thought.” Hope sat back satisfied. She felt powerful, more like her old self. It may have been Tobin’s body that just whimpered in submission, but in her heart, she knew who it really was that just made that cute little sound.

“I heard that,” the real Tobin muttered next to Hope. She thought the pregnancy would be the only thing to make her feel the need to throw up. It turns out hearing their star keeper saying that to her body was enough to make her want to upchuck her dinner.

“Oh yah?” Again she lowered her volume, making sure that no other table would hear them. “Hear your going to squeezing out Harris’s big headed spawn soon.”

“Fucking hell, you told her, Al!” Ashlyn hissed, purposefully ignoring Solo’s quip about her head.

“Of course, I didn’t,” Kelley (Ali) actually looked hurt at the accusation. “Her mate must have told her.”

“I did not,” Tobin (Kelley) denied. “I can keep a secret. I kept Pressy’s thressome a secret!”

“A WHAT!”

“KELLEY!”

“WooooooooW”

“Little one,” Hope growled.

“Whoops...well I kept it a secret for a looooooong time.”

“Not long enough.” Christen ground her teeth as she glared at Tobin (Kelley) and tried to avoid her real mate’s eyes, her patience almost non-existent.

Kelley ignored the way her body’s stomach sank at Christen’s obvious fury and smiled cheekily at her friend. “That’s too bad because I have a lot more secrets I could share with the group”

“Don’t,” Christen ground out, her teeth clenched.

Ali (Tobin) was torn; half of her wanted to know exactly what secrets Kelley knew about her mate, but the other half of her wanted to silence the defender forever to ensure she never spoke another word about her mate’s past sex life. In her mind, she liked to believe Christen was pure and never touched by another alpha. Of course, Kelley had to ruin every good girl image she had ever had of her omega.

“Oh, but it would be so fun,” Tobin (Kelley) smiled, teeth flashing. “In fact, I think they might even help Toby. After all, I know your favorite little bedroom proclivities that I bet you haven’t even shared with her yet.”

“Shut up,” Christen was a step away from strangling the woman that looked like her mate. “What I was into then is not necessarily what I want now.”

“Oh yah? I bet you’re still like it-”

The defender’s words were cut off as Hope cuffed her in the back of the head. “Another word out of you and I’m going to tell everyone what about Hillary.”

“Hillary...as in Clinton?” Tobin (Kelley) asked confused momentarily as she forgot about her previous teasing of her ex-roommate.

“Mmmmm, nope.” Hope’s smirk was wide as she put her arm around the omega turned alpha’s shoulders. “You know, our friend Knighter. She-”

 

**(OPTION 1: Sweet no Sex Stuff)**

**For (OPTION 1 - Heats & Playtime) message me on osolonewsday2.tumblr.com.**

 

“No, stop. I’ll be good.” Tobin (Kelley) interrupted, her face paling.

“Do you promise?”

“Hope.” Kelley whined, the tone sounding foreign coming from Tobin’s mouth. Seeing that her mate wasn’t about to budge, she huffed and sat back, folding her arms over her chest. “Fine.”

“I didn’t think she’d give up that easily.” Kelley (Ali) mused.

Ashlyn chuckled. “Looks like Kel is a bit more submissive as an alpha.”

The other laughed as Tobin (Kelley) flushed and flashed Ash the bird.

“I am not submissive,” the omega-turned-alpha whined.

“Whatever you say,” Hope chuckled, leaning in so only her mate could hear her words, “ _ pet. _ ”

Tobin (Kelley) immediately straightened, her eyes meeting Hope’s. “You don’t play fair.”

“Never said I did.”

The group laughed, save for Ali (Tobin) whose focus remained on Christen. “You ok, babe?”

The omega forward bit her lip. “I think my heat is going to start soon.”

“We’ll fix it before then, I promise.”

Ali (Tobin) seemed so earnest, so sure of it that Christen felt herself relax a little. Even if Tobin didn’t actually believe it herself, the calming words coming from someone who looked like Ali made Christen believe it. “If you say so.”

* * *

“Tobin, I’m okay, I promise.” Christen assured again for the millionth time as she approached her hotel room. Thankfully, the room she was supposed to be sharing with Tobin was directly across from the ice machine, which provided a little extra privacy as most of the team got their ice baths downstairs or from the equipment team.

“No, you’re not.” Her mate sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m in  _ Ali’s  _ body and you are about to go into heat. If I can’t take care of you, what type of alpha am I?”

Christen frowned and pulled Ali (Tobin) into her doorway, away from the potentially prying eyes of their well-meaning teammates. “Tobs, that’s not--”

“No, that’s  _ exactly _ how it is. Chris, you deserve the best. And yeah, Ali’s great and all, but in this body, I can’t protect you like an alpha can.”

“Tobin, I may be an omega and it is inconvenient that my heat chooses  _ now  _ to show up, but it’s going to be okay. I promise.”

“You can’t know that, Chris.” Tobin threw up her hands in frustration. “If your heat comes, you could be in  _ danger _ . Your  _ alpha _ won’t be around. The other alphas will feel you calling. That’s not me moping or being a pessimist. That’s just the truth.”

“So, we will figure it out before that happens.”

“Will we? And what happens if we don’t? What happens if you go into heat and I’m not alpha enough to protect you? Yeah, Dawn can come up with some reason why you might miss one camp. But if what if we are stuck like this?”

“We won’t be.”

“How do you know?”

“Well first, because I’m always right.” Ali (Tobin) chuckled softly at that, and Christen felt emboldened. “Secondly, I may be an omega, but I don’t  _ need _ to be protected.” She rubbed her hand along Ali’s arm, praying that Tobin would believe every word she was saying. “I don’t need you because you’re an alpha. I need you because you are my mate. You’re the woman I chose to be with.  _ You _ . Not with your body or your alpha.  _ You. _ ”

Ali (Tobin) smiled sadly. It was a nice sentiment, sure, but who was she if she wasn’t an alpha? Sure, she wasn’t super dominant like other alphas on the team, but being an alpha defined her. “I wish I could believe that.”

Still seeing the disbelief in her mate’s eyes, Christen closed the gap between them until her nose was touching Tobin’s. “Then, I’ll just have to believe enough for the both of us.”

Suddenly, a too familiar voice startled them, making both of them jump. “Oh, gag me.”

“Kelley!”

Ali (Tobin) looked around just to make sure no one else could see them. “What are you doing here?” She hissed.

Kelley winced, broadening her stance to try and hide the massive cooler behind her. “Would you believe nothing?”

“No.” The mated pair said together.

“Well then, uh, sorry for interrupting. Go ahead and get back to whatever disgustingly cheesy moment you two were having.”

“We aren’t disgusting, we’re cute.” Ali (Tobin) frowned, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Christen rolled her eyes and strode quickly, pushing past her mate’s body until she stopped short in front of the cooler. It held what looked to be condoms filled with water and tied off into some uncomfortably dildo-like water balloons. “Seriously?”

“What?! You can’t honestly expect me to  _ not _ pull a prank in your body.  _ No one _ would expect it.”

“Well not no one.” Ali (Tobin) tried to reason. “I mean, I am pretty surprising.”

Christen chuckled and patted Ali’s arm placatingly. “Sure babe.”

Just then, Mal came down the hall with Lindsey and Emily in tow, too distracted with whatever they were talking about to notice the figures standing just outside their view.

Tobin (Kelley) saw her opening and grabbed one of the balloons filled with icy water and chucked it as hard as she could at the young forward. “Think fast.”

Lindsey and Emily both had fast enough reflexes that they jumped out of the way, but Mal had the unfortunate luck of turning just enough toward the sound of Tobin’s voice that she took the full force of the freezing water balloon right in the crotch. “Oh,  _ shit _ balls.”

“Mal!” Christen ran to her young protege’s hunched form while the real Tobin stood off to the side, trying hard not to laugh. Turning just enough to glare at her mate’s body with the full force of an omega scorned, she practically growled. “Was that really necessary?”

“When I made my birthday wish, I thought a switch would be funny. Now I’m glad wishes aren’t real.” Mal groaned. “Because I sure as hell didn’t mean this.”

Christen cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Mal what she meant, Tobin’s body coughed.

Logically, she knew Tobin’s body was no longer her mate, but her omega couldn’t stand the thought of Tobin being uncomfortable in the slightest. “Kell--Tobin are you okay?”

The real Tobin followed her mate’s gaze to her own body that definitely did not look like she was okay. Kelley’s face had rapidly lost color, and she clutched at her chest. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Without another word, with Kelley looking like she was about to vomit, Christen dragged her real mate and her mate’s body into her hotel room. Ali (Tobin) caught the door just before it was about to close and scratched the back of her head, wondering how she was supposed to explain this to the three younger players. “Uh, maybe you guys should get out of here?”

Mal, Emily, and Lindsey didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

“Kelley, I need to talk to you,” Carli said, stopping the girl from exiting the room. Ashlyn and Hope both looked at Carli. The captain scowled at them. “Alone.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I think we are all tired-”

“Cut the shit, Hope. I need to talk to her.”

“Carli, seriously,” Ash said, stepping around to where her true mate stood and placing herself as a barrier between the omega and the alpha. “She is tired. Leave her alone.”

The midfielder glared up at the ex-blonde with her stupidly coiffed hair. How  _ dare  _ she stomp around trying to assert her dominance over her best friend’s mate? Hope could be brash, and rude, and difficult, but she was also loyal. If Hope wasn’t going to stand up for herself, then Carli damn well was going to do it for her. “That’s right. You would defend her. Maybe I should be having this talk with you instead.”

“What could you possibly have to talk to me about?” The keeper frowned.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Carli snarled, her finger tapping her chin in faux thought. “Oh yes, that’s right. You put your goddamn penis in my best friend’s mate and got her  _ fucking _ pregnant.”

Ash’s eyes grew wide, turning and growling at the other alpha. “You told her, Solo?”

“I didn’t tell her! You idiots just weren’t very quiet.” Hope was slowly losing her cool. She hadn’t gotten seriously mad in years, not since before mating Kelley. The little squirrel was good for her, but this entire situation was trying her patience.

“So, it’s  _ true! _ ” Carli took a step back almost in disbelief. If she hadn’t just heard it with her own ears, she would have thought she was dreaming.

“No.” Hope, Ashlyn, and Kelley (Ali) all said at once.

“You just said it was!”

“Look Carli. I wish I could explain it to you, I really do. But it has been a long couple of days, and I’m tired. So just give me a fucking break, just this once. It doesn’t even have to be long, just for like a week. Then you can give me all the shit you want.” Hope sighed.

It was nice, having someone like Carli watching out for her. But more than anything, Hope was  _ tired _ . She was exhausted trying to clean up after her idiot-friends who apparently had never even heard of subtlety.  

Carli bit the inside of her cheek at Hope’s words. She didn’t want to give Hope shit, not at all. Hope had been through a lot in her life, and Carli  _ thought  _ that Kelley was one of the rare people that understood. She just wanted to support Hope through whatever shit their good-for-nothing teammates had dropped on her. “I  _ want _ to know what’s going on, now. This is obviously affecting not just you, but others on the team”

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.” Kelley (Ali) muttered.

“Oh yah?” Carli huffed. “As long as you come up with a better lie than switching bodies, then I am sure I will believe you.”

“But that is the truth,” Ash implored. “Kelley, Ali, and Tobin all switched bodies.”

“I don’t believe this. You’ve all gone mad!”

“You have to listen,” Kelley (Ali) cried, feeling herself get more and more worked up. She hated this. Normally, she was one of everyone’s favorite teammates. She was someone people trusted without question.

This entire scenario made her beyond frustrated. She was still Ali even if she was stuck in Kelley’s body. Since the switch, she had done  _ nothing  _ to garner this level of doubt, especially from someone she trusted. It just wasn’t fair. “We collided on the field. You remember at practice. Dawn had cleared us, but it wasn’t a concussion. The next morning, we just woke up in different bodies. Hope and Ash didn’t even believe it at first, right?”

“Of course, you are spouting this bullshit. You probably came up with this whole stupid lie, O’Hara.”

Kelley (Ali) sank back defeated. Being in the other defender’s body, having everyone thinking she was some sort of evil prankster, was wearing on her. Ash and Hope moved in front of the omega.

“Carli, she isn’t lying,” Ash growled, feeling her protective instincts rise. She knew just how much Ali prided herself on being trustworthy and could instantly feel that Carli’s words were like a punch to the gut for her mate.

“You are just saying this because you are having an affair and don’t want to admit it,” She pushed at Ashlyn to look directly at Kelley. “I thought you were better than this.”

“I am. I mean, I’m not--look, if you aren’t going to believe me, just know that I’m not cheating on Hope.”

“You know this is wrong. Stop lying to me.”

“Back off,” Ash started getting into the midfielder’s space. “She’s not lying.”

“Make me.”

Hope saw that there was no getting through to their captain. She couldn’t help but wonder how Christie Rampone would handle this. Sometimes she missed their Captain America. Maybe Ash wouldn’t be losing her cool right now and maybe Kelley (Ali) wouldn’t look close to tears. It was time Hope stepped in.

“You know what? Fine! You’re right, Carli, but they aren’t having an affair.”

The midfielder snorted in disbelief.

“They aren’t having an affair, because Kelley and I…” She closed her eyes for a second stealing herself. She looked over her shoulder, the girl looking back at her wasn’t Kelley. She wasn’t her mate, but she sure as hell looked like her. Hope still felt the drive to protect her, even emotionally. “We are taking a break from each other. She is within her rights to be with Ash.”

“What are you talking about?”

* * *

Tobin (Kelley) gasped, her fingers clutching to the quartz countertop, as her knees started to buckle. Her dinner made a return as her stomach lurched.

Christen came into the room, hearing the retching cough as the omega turned alpha struggled to catch her breath.

“Kel?” The forward said, easing open the door. Her heart dropped at seeing her mates body on the floor. “Tob--Kelley! What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

She was on the floor in an instant, easing Tobin (Kelley) down beside her. Ali (Tobin) stepped into the room to follow, but one look at the scene sent her stumbling back as far away as she could, her hand over her own mouth to keep herself from vomiting.

Christen rolled her eyes at her mate. Tobin had never had a particularly high threshold for other people being sick around her. She didn’t have time to take care of both of them, and Tobin (Kelley) seemed much worse off. With a deep sigh, she turned to the woman beside her and stroked her hair in a soft soothing motion.

She remembered enough of Kelley’s party days to know how to comfort her when she didn’t feel good. It was different now though, seeing that the frat daddy looked like her mate.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Che--Chest,” she panted, before leaning forward to retch into the toilet.

Christen frowned and rubbed her mate’s body’s back soothingly, knowing that was something that comforted both Tobin and Kelley. “Where in your chest, your lungs?”

Kelley shook her head.

“Okay. Then take some deep breaths with me. In. Out.” Christen continued running her hand up and down her mate’s back. “There you go.”

“My--I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest.”  Kelley heaved again, her stomach no longer having anything in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about the story only in the comment section. If you have a prompt for woso authors to take into consideration when writing future fics, please submit them here: https://wosoprompts.tumblr.com/submit.


End file.
